


Хороший, плохой, злой.

by BattyBoop, Vodolej



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Пьетро давно бросил Логана и вот уже целых два года живет без него счастливо... нет, ну правда, он охуительно счастлив! Честное слово!... по крайней мере, он так думает, пока не находит под своей дверью десятилетнюю девочку, что ищет Росомаху.





	1. Chapter 1

**Я думал, ты луна, а я твоя росомаха. Но ты трикстер, да? А я просто болван (с)**

**— Кошмары. Они тебе снятся?**   
**— Si. Мне делают больно.**   
**— Мои кошмары другие.**   
**— Por que?**   
**— Я делаю больно (с)**

**Занятно, ты любишь самурайские мечи, а я люблю бейсбол (с)**

На втором этаже клуба «Черри Дарлинг», на высоком и неудобном стуле у подсвеченной барной стойки, сидел, ссутулившись, симпатичный темноволосый парень с идиотской стрижкой. На диванчике, с бокалом цветного и сладкого коктейля, привольно устроилась рыжуля с гривой клубничных волос и охренительно красивыми ножками. Пьетро заколебался, пытаясь определиться к кому подкатить - его взгляд то и дело сам по себе соскальзывал в сторону углового столика, где, спиной к нему, в гордом одиночестве сидел широкоплечий заросший мужик в клетчатой рубашке.

В первую секунду, когда Пьетро увидел бороду и рубашку, у него больно екнуло сердце. Словно назло, стоило ему смыться от Логана, как в моду тут же вошли суровые канадские лесорубы: клетчатые рубашки, кожаные куртки и густые бороды преследовали Пьетро повсюду, будто в насмешку.  
Он запретил себе даже смотреть в сторону углового столика, куда его тянуло сильнее всего, и тут же обозлился, поймав себя на том, что уже минуту пялится в широкую спину, обтянутую рубашкой в клеточку.

Пьетро решительно повернулся к темноволосому симпатяжке - и приуныл, заметив, что рядом с ним откуда-то нарисовался мужик в строгом костюме. У мужика было серьезное усталое лицо, примечательно густые черные брови, и, судя по застенчивой улыбке темноволосого, он был рад и знакомству, и мужику, и его бровям. Пьетро скривил губы, откинув этот вариант, и обратил внимание на длинноногую рыжулю, но и она уже обзавелась компанией – возле нее сидел нестарый и даже симпатичный мужчина с пронзительно-голубыми глазами... только вот в правильном красивом лице было что-то неприятно волчье. Пьетро бы остерегся связываться с таким парнем, будь он длинноногой рыжулей.

\- Бля, да что ж такое? – буркнул под нос Пьетро, обреченно вздохнул и направился к угловому столику, куда его весь вечер тянуло, словно магнитом.  
Мужик в клетчатой рубашке обернулся и заинтересованно улыбнулся – Пьетро остановился и поморщился, сразу потеряв интерес. Клетчатой рубашке было не больше тридцати; аккуратно подстриженная, ухоженная борода чуть-чуть придавала возраста, но и не скрывала слабый абрис подбородка.  
Пьетро молча смотрел на старательно прореженные брови и ощущал глубокое, беспросветное разочарование - Логан никогда не выщипывал брови, стараясь выглядеть более мужественно и привлекательно, он не ухаживал за бородой, она росла так, как росла. Он не смазывал ее воском и не придавал форму, и часто в его бороде можно было найти пепел от сигары. Рубашки Логана всегда были потертые и заношенные, но не потому, что он такими купил их в винтажном бутике, а потому что он таскал их годами через все свои приключения и невзгоды. Его башмаки всегда были испачканы грязью, от него пахло табаком, потом, нагретым металлом и порохом. И в отличие от этих гламурных лесорубов, Логану всегда было наплевать, что о нем подумают.  
За два года разлуки Пьетро встретил чуть ли не тысячу похожих парней, бородатых, отчаянно косящих под канадскую глубинку, с некоторыми их них он даже пытался спать, но ни один из этих метросексуальных пидорасов не вызывал и близко ничего похожего на те чувства, что вызывал, особо не стараясь, Логан.

Клетчатая рубашка снова несмело улыбнулся и толкнул кончиками пальцев свой стакан с вишневым пивом, как бы показывая, что никого не ждет и будет рад компании. Пьетро устало выдохнул, не ощутив никакого желания присоединяться к этому городскому мальчику, возомнившему себя брутальным дядей. Пьетро близко знал того, кто был по-настоящему брутальным, и после этого чертового когтистого мудака все подделки казались бесцветными, нелепыми и скучными.

У Пьетро стало кисло во рту, настроение упало ниже плинтуса, он повернулся и зашагал между танцующих парочек, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда его схватили за локоть. Он резко обернулся, с трудом сдержав инстинктивное желание вывихнуть или сломать напавшему руку.  
\- Эй, привет? – неуверенно проговорил Клетчатая Рубашка, невольно отшатнувшись. – Я тут подумал… может, мы…  
\- Отвали, - раздраженно ответил Пьетро, сбросив чужую руку.  
\- А что не так-то? – обиделся Клетчатая Рубашка.  
\- Все не так, - равнодушно ответил Пьетро.  
Рубашка начал было открывать рот, но Пьетро уж очень утомился и обозлился, так что ускорился почти бездумно. Время растянулось, словно резинка, люди застыли, стробоскоп превратился в яркий фонарь, который медленно включался и гас. Пьетро сбежал по ступенькам на первый этаж, попутно стащив с подноса официантки два коктейля, выпил их залпом, один за другим, и старательно впихнул пустые бокалы в руки лысому шкафообразному вышибале, застывшему с открытым ртом.

На город упали сумерки. Моросил легкий весенний дождь, из тех, которые толком не могут даже асфальта замочить, но оставляют тебя в сырой одежде, прилипшей к телу. Пьетро дошел до перекрестка и там вернулся в привычное течение времени. Он не любил использовать свои способности под дождем - при его скорости он практически плыл в каплях, зависших между небом и землей, и тем более, он не взял очки, которыми обычно пользовался в таких случаях. Пьетро как-то не планировал сбегать из клуба, он думал найти компанию на ночь и развлечься, а вышло совсем не так.

Он почти дошел до дома, позволив влаге пропитывать длинные серые волосы, собранные в хвост, и оседать на куртке. Кеды чуточку намокли, так что Пьетро уже решил было поторопиться, но тут мобильный телефон, лежавший в нагрудном кармане, завибрировал. Пьетро остановился под неоновой вывеской закрытого на ночь магазина женского белья, равнодушно окинул взглядом манекены в цветных кружевах, вытащил телефон и скривился. Вечер не мог стать еще хуже.  
\- Да, пап, - кисло ответил Пьетро. – Знаешь, я немного занят…  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал, - как обычно жестко и хмуро, без сантиментов, ответил отец. – Нужно найти кое-кого…  
\- Ничего не слышно, - соврал Пьетро. – Я перезвоню!  
Он торопливо оборвал звонок и отключил телефон. Время от времени Пьетро проворачивал некоторые делишки своего отца, о которых не должен был узнать Чарльз, но в этот вечер ему было грустно и одиноко, и не хотелось впутываться в сомнительные дела, которые не имели к нему прямого отношения.

Пьетро хлопнул дверью подъезда, прошел мимо консьержа, не останавливаясь, и взбежал по лестнице на свой четырнадцатый этаж. Он принципиально не пользовался лифтом - Пьетро мало что так ненавидел, как лифты и самолеты.

\- Так, - сказал он, осознав, что неудачный вечер и не думает заканчиваться. – А ты кто?  
Под дверью его просторной квартиры-студии сидела девочка в джинсовой курточке. На вид девочке было не больше десяти лет. Она подсунула под попу набитый рюкзак и читала книжку, то и дело задумчиво покусывая дужки розовых пластиковых солнцезащитных очков.

Девочка подняла голову и несколько секунд смотрела на него широко поставленными большими глазами. Она кого-то смутно напоминала, но Пьетро так и не понял – кого. Через несколько секунд внимательного осмотра она потеряла к нему всякий интерес и снова уткнулась в книжку. Пьетро подошел ближе и легонько ткнул носком кеда в рюкзак.  
\- Слышишь? – позвал он. – Иди отсюда. Герлскауты кварталом дальше, а я печенье не ем.  
Он достал ключи и попытался открыть дверь. Девчонка вскочила на ноги, быстро подхватила рюкзак, повесив на плечо, и подергала его за рукав.  
\- Росомаха? – недоверчиво спросила она, нахмурив лоб.  
\- Обосрамаха, - буркнул Пьетро и тут же поперхнулся и уставился на девочку. – Ты кто такая? Чего тебе надо?  
\- Росомаха, - повторила она упрямо. - Estа aqui?  
\- Так, мучача, - нервно проговорил Пьетро. – Логана здесь нет. Он тут больше не живет, понимаешь? Его тут больше никогда не будет, так что иди отсюда.

Девочка моргала, глядя ему в лицо, задрав голову. Потом потянулась к шее, вытащила цепочку и армейский жетон, потрясла с тихим звоном и показала Пьетро надпись, выбитую на жетоне.  
\- Росомаха, - прочитал Пьетро упавшим голосом.  
Он подумал несколько секунд и отодвинулся.  
\- Заходи, - проговорил Пьетро.  
Девочка просочилась мимо него, покрутила головой, осматриваясь, подошла к окну и, приподнявшись на руках, выглянула на улицу. Сунулась в оборудованный кухонный уголок, которым Пьетро почти не пользовался, задумчиво отлепила от магнитной доски нож и пришлепнула обратно.

Пьетро наблюдал за ней с тревогой, инстинктивно подозревая, что невольно ввязывается в какие-то очередные приключения на свою задницу. Его тревожило чувство неявного узнавания. Он впервые видел девчонку, но когда наблюдал за ней, она казалась ему знакомой. То, как она двигалась, в этом было что-то…

\- Росомаха? – снова спросила она, остановившись перед ним.  
\- Его здесь нет, - терпеливо сказал Пьетро. – Понимаешь? Компренде?  
Девочка моргнула.  
\- А где? – спросила она нетерпеливо.  
\- Давай начнем с того, кто ты такая? – предложил Пьетро. – Зачем тебе Логан?

Он был уверен, что девочка не поймет и придется объясняться пантомимой, но она села прямо на пол, расстегнула рюкзак и достала папку. Ее глаза, немигающие и серьезные, внимательно следили за Пьетро, пока он пытался разобраться в терминологии и медицинской документации.  
\- Охереть! – прошептал Пьетро, когда понял, что все это значит. – У Логана есть дочка!  
Теперь-то он рассмотрел неоспоримое сходство – широкие скулы, настороженный взгляд исподлобья, хмурое выражение, которое было так привычно Логану и так странно выглядело на детской мордочке.

Девочка терпеливо ждала, пока он дочитает.  
\- Где эта лаборатория, в которой тебя вывели? – спросил Пьетро.  
\- Нигде, - спокойно ответила она. - Ahora ninguna.  
\- Теперь нигде, - повторил Пьетро задумчиво. – А ты, получается, сперла документы и сбежала?  
Девочка кивнула. Пьетро еще раз пролистал ее дело.  
\- Лора Кинни, - прочитал он. – Икс двадцать три… а почему двадцать три?  
Девочка смотрела на него равнодушно-снисходительным взглядом.  
Потому что были еще двадцать две попытки, - догадался Пьетро. – И скорее всего, нежизнеспособные. Логан, наверное, даже не подозревает…

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Пьетро. – С этим мы разобрались. Но если ты ищешь Логана, ты не туда пришла, здесь его уже давно нет.  
\- А где? – упрямо и терпеливо спросила девочка.  
\- В Канаде, - пожал плечами Пьетро. – По крайней мере, последний раз я видел его там, в штате Юкон.  
Лора кивнула, показав, что приняла информацию к сведению, покрутила головой, присматриваясь к обстановке и деловито устроилась на диване. Вытащила из рюкзака розовый блокнотик «ХеллоКитти» и ручку, усыпанную блестяшками.

\- Адрес? – спросила она, сосредоточено сдвинув брови.  
\- Каким образом ты собираешься попасть в Канаду? – заинтересовался Пьетро. – Ты вообще знаешь, где это?  
Лора отрицательно помотала головой.  
\- Я найду, - сказала она равнодушно. – Адрес?  
\- Погоди, если тебя ищут, значит и сюда скоро кто-нибудь припрется? – спохватился Пьетро. – Вот черт! Кого ты сюда навела?!  
Он вскочил, но Лора смотрела на него с терпеливым видом и даже не пошевелилась.

\- Адрес? – в третий раз спросила она.  
\- Какой тебе адрес, блядь?! – рассердился Пьетро. – Ваша когтистая кодла вечно втравливает меня в долбанные неприятности!  
Он тут же прикусил язык, потому что ругаться в присутствии малолетней девчонки было нехорошо. Лора сидела, словно памятник, не шевелясь и практически не дыша. Только смотрела на него ненормально спокойно и постукивала ручкой по блокноту.  
\- Еще раз скажешь про адрес – я за себя не ручаюсь! – предупредил Пьетро, сжав кулаки.  
Лора едва заметно улыбнулась.

\- Мне нужно к Росомахе, - проговорила она. – Ты отведешь меня к нему?  
\- С какой стати? – зло спросил Пьетро.  
Лора пожала плечами и улыбнулась немного щербатой улыбкой.  
\- Если меня поймают, я скажу, что ты мне помогал, - сладко сказала она. – Так что теперь у тебя тоже неприятности.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, кто я такой, - фыркнул Пьетро.  
Лора несколько секунд внимательно смотрела на него, оглядела его от макушки до пяток.  
\- Я запомню, - сказала она уверенно. – Думаю, тебя опознают.  
Пьетро помолчал. Он ощущал какую-то веселую злость.

\- Ты, и правда, не знаешь кто я? – спросил он наконец. – Никогда обо мне не слышала? Я – Ртуть.  
Она пожала плечами, ей явно ничего это не сказало.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - с горечью проговорил Пьетро. – Зато Логана знает весь мир.  
Лора снова оживилась  
\- Так ты отвезешь меня к нему? – спросила она.  
\- В Канаду? – поразился Пьетро. – Я?! Конечно нет! Ты что, рехнулась?  
Она встала и нахмурилась, захлопнула блокнот и убрала его в рюкзак.

\- Lo siento, - буркнула она и с коротким металлическим звоном выпустила два длинных острых когтя из каждой руки.  
Если у Пьетро и были сомнения насчет девчонки, они окончательно исчезли – Пьетро сотни раз видел подобный трюк и знал, что за этим следует. Девчонка прыгнула и приземлилась точнехонько на то место, где он сидел секунду назад. Когти пропороли диван, жалобно взвизгнули пружины. Если бы Пьетро не ускользнула, она бы наверняка перерезала ему горло.

\- Малышка, ты ебнутая? – осведомился Пьетро, совершенно забыв о своем решении не ругаться в присутствии ребенка. – Это был мой любимый диван!  
Лора ошалело взглянула на него и снова прыгнула. Раздраженный Пьетро сделал два шага в сторону и позволил девчонке беспрепятственно свалиться головой на пол. Она успела сгруппироваться, упала боком и тут же перекатилась, поднялась, чуть пошатываясь.  
\- Я очень быстрый, - раздраженно сообщил Ртуть. – Можешь даже не стараться.  
Лора, разумеется, не послушалась и прыгнула еще раз на звук его голоса. Пьетро обозлился.

Он схватил девчонку за шиворот и вынес ее за дверь, запихнул документы обратно в рюкзак и тоже выставил за порог. Захлопнул дверь и широко ухмыльнулся, услышав по ту сторону громкий шлепок – Лора, не ожидавшая смены обстановки, со всего маху врезалась в стену. Она даже завизжала от злости, осознав, что от нее ловко отделались. Пьетро с жалостью потрогал разрезанный когтями диван, стараясь не обращать внимания на неистовый стук в дверь. Лора колотила руками и ногами, орала что-то, то и дело пронзительно визжала. Пьетро поморщился, сообразив, что сейчас на этот шум сбегутся соседи, и наверняка кто-то вызовет копов.

Он вздохнул и неохотно открыл дверь, затащив Лору и ее чертов рюкзак обратно в квартиру.  
\- Значит так, юная убийца, - зло сказал он. – Ты, видать, такая же тупоумная, как твой папаша! Не в твоих интересах привлекать к себе внимание…  
\- Росомаха, - твердо проговорила Лора, глядя ему в глаза снизу верх. – Логан. Джеймс Хоулетт. Отвези меня к нему!  
\- Думаешь, ты ему нужна? – заорал в ответ Пьетро. – Ему никто не нужен. Он самодостаточный, самоуверенный мудак, и если ты думаешь, что он распахнет для тебя любящие объятия – ты очень ошибаешься! Особенно, если он тебя знать не знает.  
\- Росомаха. Логан. Джеймс Хоулетт, - еще упрямей повторила Лора. – Где он? Мне нужен его адрес.  
\- Тьфу! – выдохнул Пьетро. – Действительно дурочка. С чего ты взяла, что я стану тебе помогать? Ты пыталась меня убить!  
\- Я не могу оставлять свидетелей, - просто ответила Лора, прервав свою скороговорку. – Ты знаешь, где он. Отвези меня к нему.

Пьетро поморщился. Девчонку, выведенную в лаборатории, с детства натаскивали быть живым оружием, она неадекватна и, скорее всего, не приспособлена жить в социуме. Возить ее по миру – то же самое, что таскать за собой полудикого зверя без ошейника и намордника. Мало ли что она выкинет… но все же сюда она как-то добралась без посторонней помощи.

Пьетро задумался. Лора молча смотрела на него немигающим взглядом, жутким на детском лице.  
\- У тебя есть какие-нибудь документы? – спросил Пьетро.  
Лора отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Только это, - проговорила она, кивнув в сторону рюкзака с папкой. – Без них никто не докажет, что existo… что я есть.  
\- Это не документы, - буркнул Пьетро. – По крайней мере, не те, что тебе сейчас нужны.  
Лора упрямо смотрела на него, сжав губы.

\- Ненавижу самолеты, - вздохнул Пьетро. – Без тебя я бы добрался до Юкона за пару часов, но ты такую пробежку не переживешь.  
Лора просияла: она заулыбалась, показав крупные передние зубы, ровные и блестящие, как перламутровые жемчужинки. На левой щеке проступила ямочка - у Пьетро, кстати, тоже от улыбки появлялась ямочка, и тоже на левой щеке.  
\- Значит так, я тебе помогу, - решил он. – Может тогда Санта наконец-то осознает, что я хороший парень. Будем считать, что я решил поправить карму...

Лора его уже не слушала, она сунулась в ванную и принялась деловито греметь флаконами, включила воду и достала из рюкзака розовую банку шампуня с феечкой на этикетке.  
-… но ты будешь вести себя прилично, - закончил Пьетро. – Что ты делаешь?  
\- Собираюсь купаться, - коротко ответила Лора. – У меня волосы грязные.  
Пьетро поглядел на нее немного растерянно.  
\- Узнаю породу Хоулеттов, - наконец процедил он, когда невозмутимая Лора достала полотенце и скрылась в ванной. – Ввалиться в мою жизнь и перевернуть все вверх дном без всякого сожаления. Твой папашка, знаешь ли, этим тоже отличается.  
\- Расскажи мне о нем, - приказала Лора из ванной.  
\- Ты забыла добавить «por favor», - заметил Пьетро.  
\- Да, - ответила Лора, отфыркиваясь от пены.  
Пьетро даже восхитился ее наглостью, но промолчал, не собираясь потакать.

\- Расскажи мне про Логана, - попросила Лора через несколько минут плеска. – Пожалуйста.  
Пьетро не терял времени, а уже списывался с одним приятелем, через которого можно было достать документы для девчонки. Он машинально принюхивался к аромату ванили и фиалок, что растекался из ванной, такому необычному в квартире, где они жили с Логаном, а теперь жил только он один.  
\- Ну… - задумчиво протянул Пьетро. – Логан стар как мир, злобен, самоуверен, волосат и вонюч… учитывая, что он смолит сигары, как паровоз, и имеет проблемы с моралью и алкоголем, звание Отца Года ему вряд ли дадут. Уверен, что ты будешь в восторге, как только увидишь его.

\- Еще? – попросила Лора, когда он замолчал. – Расскажи еще? Ты хорошо его знаешь?  
\- Прекрасно, - процедил Пьетро. – Я… мы… мы очень дружили с ним одно время.  
\- Вы были вместе? – настырно спросила Лора. – Как парочка?  
Пьетро поперхнулся.  
\- Ты уже такие взрослые вещи знаешь? – спросил он, неприятно удивленный ее сообразительностью.  
\- Я много чего знаю, меня хотели размножать после наступления… - Лора помолчала, пытаясь вспомнить нужное слово.  
\- Половой зрелости? – подсказал Пьетро.  
\- Да, - ответила Лора через дверь. - Там… в лаборатории хотели больше росомах, но я была одна.  
\- Сволочи, - искренне сказал Пьетро.

\- Расскажи про Логана, - нетерпеливо попросила Лора.  
\- Логан не страдает излишней сентиментальностью, - с горечью проговорил Пьетро. – Ему не привыкать вычеркивать людей из своей жизни…  
\- Почему? – спросила она.  
\- Ну знаешь… он на меня немного обижен, - неохотно признался Пьетро. – Но мог бы и позвонить… не то, чтобы я ждал, но все-таки… почему бы и нет?  
\- А что ты сделал? – спросила Лора, появившись на пороге ванной.  
Она закуталась в длинный серый халат Пьетро, взятый, к слову, без спроса, и намотала полотенце на голову.

\- Скажем так, я взял одностороннюю паузу в наших отношениях, - сказал Пьетро.  
Лора прошлепала босыми ногами к холодильнику, нырнула туда почти целиком и несколько минут изучала содержимое.  
\- Ты его бросил? – проницательно спросила она, вынырнув и обеими руками прижимая к груди кучу упаковок, бутылок и баночек.  
\- А это не твое дело! - возмутился Пьетро. – И вообще, ты никогда не слышала, что надо спрашивать разрешения?  
\- На что? – спросила Лора, с грохотом вывалив все на барную стойку.  
Она деловито принялась сооружать огромный сэндвич, потом нашла и включила электрочайник. Пьетро наблюдал за этой самоуверенной наглостью с бессильной злостью, но не мог же он, в самом деле, обрушиться гневом на голодного ребенка, хотя ее бесцеремонность выводила его из себя. Так что он молчал и терпел.

Лора схватила банку с горчицей и принялась щедро намазывать ее на тонкий хлебец, потом шлепнула сверху малиновый джем. Пьеро даже поморщился, но потом сообразил, что малявка перепутала горчицу и арахисовое масло. Лора как раз запихнула в рот большое яблоко, впившись в него зубами, удерживая на весу.  
\- Слушай, я у тебя не отнимаю, - не выдержал Пьетро. – Но с такими темпами еды тебя стошнит.  
\- Не дождешься, - еле разборчиво пробормотала Лора, стараясь не выронить яблоко.  
Она громко, неаппетитно всосала натекший сок.

\- Ну значит растолстеешь, - усмехнулся Пьетро. – Будешь колобок-росомаха, можно не брать и тебе билет на самолет, так докачу.  
Лора отложила яблоко и снова буркнула:  
\- Не дождешься!  
\- Я бы не стал это есть на твоем месте, - предупредил Пьетро, увидев, что девчонка щедро украшает свою башню из сэндвичей взбитыми сливками.  
Лора сверкнула на него глазами, схватила бутерброд и принялась жадно жевать.

Пьетро, сложив руки на груди, терпеливо ждал, с трудом сдерживая ухмылку. Лора почти доела сэндвич, облизываясь, и тут ее глаза расширились. Пьетро широко ухмыльнулся, всем видом показывая, что он-то предупреждал, а если кто-то тупоумный не послушался, то сам виноват. Большие глаза Лоры стали совсем круглыми. Она закашлялась, расчихалась и бросилась к раковине.

\- Ну бли-и-ин, - проворчал под нос Пьетро, услышав звуки тошноты. – Эй, слышишь? Я за тобой убирать не буду!  
Лора ответила новым безудержным и бурным приступом рвоты.


	2. Chapter 2

Неприятности начались уже в аэропорту: на Лоре рамка аж надрывалась диким воем, но Пьетро, привычный к этому за годы жизни с Логаном, заранее догадался подделать документы о том, что его младшая сестра попала в аварию. Он даже рентгеновские снимки поспешно предоставил, а раздевать и осматривать десятилетнего ребенка, к счастью, не стали. Лора упрямо молчала, словно потеряла дар речи, только смотрела на всех хмуро и неприязненно, так что Пьетро пришлось соврать, что сестренка вдобавок сильно стукнулась головой, с тех пор такая странная. Лора так недобро посмотрела на него, что Пьетро с трудом сдержал смешок. 

В самолете она вела себя на удивление спокойно, воткнула в уши наушники и принялась с интересом смотреть «Покахонтас». Пьетро было не по себе: он вертелся на месте, скреб светло-сизую щетину, не сбритую с утра, взлохмачивал длинные серые волосы, накручивал пряди на пальцы – он ненавидел замкнутые пространства, из которых не мог легко выбраться. Даже с поездом было бы проще, выскочил бы да побежал, а из самолета так легко не выпрыгнешь.   
Другим помогал алкоголь, но с его обменом веществ он толком даже надраться не мог, и поэтому приходилось сидеть и чесаться от нервозности, и на трезвую голову осознавать, что он все ближе к Логану, которому за все это время не удосужился позвонить. Которого он так некрасиво, трусливо бросил, сбежав однажды на рассвете. 

Тогда ему казалось, что он поступает справедливо. Логан увез его в канадскую глушь, в такую жопу мира, где скорее встретишь медведя или оленя, чем человека. Пьетро прекрасно помнил, что выкрикнул Логану в пылу ссоры, хоть с того вечера и прошло уже почти три года.  
\- Ты старый скучный консерватор! – заявил тогда Пьетро. – Но я-то еще не безнадежен! Я хочу яркое солнце и дорогу, которая не кончается, ром, Кубу и веселье! А ты ничего не можешь мне дать! Ты все только хуже делаешь!  
\- Ну так вали, - буркнул Логан, глядя на него сердито и мрачно. – Я тебя разве держу?  
\- Хорошо, - процедил Пьетро.   
Они впервые легли спать, не помирившись, а на рассвете Пьетро мигом собрал свои шмотки и сбежал, пока Логан спал, уткнувшись лицом в его подушку. Сначала Пьетро ждал звонка и надеялся, что разозлившийся Логан появится на пороге. Логан не появился и не позвонил, и Пьетро перестал ждать. А теперь вот вез к Логану его десятилетнюю дочь, вместо того, чтобы послать всю семейку Хоулеттов подальше, и жить счастливо и весело... или хотя бы убеждая себя, что он счастлив.

В аэропорту, разумеется, позвонил отец, словно не нашел для этого лучшего времени.  
\- Ты обещал позвонить, - холодно сказал Леншерр. – Пьетро, где ты пропадаешь?  
\- О, прости пап, - виновато ответил Пьетро, вспомнив, что у него действительно совершенно вылетел из головы родительский звонок. – Я не в городе. Я даже не в стране.   
\- Куда тебя понесло? – удивился Леншерр.  
\- Дела, дела, - уклончиво ответил Пьетро. – Я перезвоню. Обещаю!  
Он сбросил вызов. Лора, немного напуганная толчеей в аэропорту, крепко взяла его за рукав.

\- А кто это был? – спросила она с любопытством, впервые заговорив с той минуты, как они покинули квартиру-студию.  
\- Мой отец, - ответил Пьетро. – Не только у тебя есть долбанутый на всю голову папа, малышка, знаешь ли.  
\- Он тебя любит? – спросила Лора, заглянув ему в лицо.  
\- Не уверен, - честно признался Пьетро. – Он рад, что я есть, и гордится тем, что я мутант, я ему полезен… но не уверен, что он вообще в принципе кого-то любил, кроме Чарли.  
Лора, кажется, собиралась спросить, кто такой Чарли, но тут приехало такси, Лора моментально набычилась и уставилась на молодого таксиста-индуса злыми глазами.

Полчаса они просидели молча. Таксист опасливо косился в зеркальце, должно быть, он не ожидал, что маленькая девочка в джинсовом костюмчике и розовых очках окажется такой молчаливой. От Лоры исходили почти заметные волны недоброжелательности.  
Наконец она дернул Пьетро за рукав и шепотом позвала:  
\- Ртуть… tengo hambre... я хочу есть.  
\- Меня зовут Пьетро, - машинально ответил Пьетро, и достал из рюкзака сэндвичи в пластиковой упаковке, которыми они запаслись в магазинчике у аэропорта.  
Лора жадно вцепилась в свой кукурузный сэндвич с курицей, едва не урчала, поглощая его с такой скоростью, словно у нее отбирали еду. Пьетро искоса наблюдал за ней и развеселился, осознав, что все это время девчонка даже не знала, как его зовут. Ввалилась в его квартиру, навязалась ему, чуть не убила и заставила сопровождать себя к черту на рога, при этом не зная даже, кто он такой. 

Пьетро сначала было весело, но потом стало грустно, когда он понял, почему Лора такая. Ее учили убивать, и наверняка на ее руках уже была кровь, судя по ее повадкам. Она могла отбиться от прямой угрозы, но что может поделать несмышленая малявка против таких безотказных приемов социума, как ложь и манипуляция? Кто угодно мог бы назваться Ртутью и наобещать с три короба, и она поверила бы, и пошла следом, как овечка на привязи. Она неглупая, просто… беззащитная перед всеми ухищрениями, на которые способны бессовестные плохие парни.  
Пьетро, неожиданно для себя, ощутил искреннее горячее желание доставить Лору к Логану в целости и сохранности. Если за ней охотятся, то единственный, кто сумеет ее защитить – это ее отец. Пьетро мог только надеяться, что Логан не упрется от природного мудачизма и не прогонит девчонку, потому что идти ей некуда, а держать ее у себя Пьетро не мог, не с его жизнью, где он даже за себя мог отвечать поскольку постольку. 

\- Пьетро, - позвала Лора, снова подергав его за рукав. – А вдруг Росомаха не поверит нам?  
Она словно прочитала его мысли. Глядела на Пьетро тревожными глазами, даже не подозревая, насколько же она похожа на встревоженного Логана. Только без бороды.  
\- Поверит, - успокоил ее Пьетро. – Я умею быть очень убедительным.  
Лора кивнула и утерла ладонью рот, испачканный соусом.  
\- А куда мы едем? – спросила она. – Нам далеко ехать?  
\- Мы едем на окраину Монреаля, - сказал Пьетро. – Дальше своим ходом.  
\- Далеко? – любопытно спросила Лора.   
\- Нет, быстро, - усмехнулся Пьетро. – Так что не налегай на сэндвичи. 

Зарево они увидели издалека.   
После первого забега через несколько штатов Лору стошнило не только сэндвичем, но и остатками вчерашнего ужина, и она наотрез отказалась залезать обратно к Пьетро на спину. Пьетро, в общем-то, тоже не горел желанием тащить ее дальше, ему пришлось придерживать Лоре волосы, пока ее выворачивало, но несколько прядей все равно испачкались и спутались. Лора неаппетитно пахла и злобно посматривала на него исподлобья, опасаясь, что он насильно потащит ее на сверхскорости. После яростного спора, во время которого у Лоры то и дело со звоном выскакивали когти, они сошлись на компромиссе. 

Остановившись после второй пробежки, Пьетро с мстительным удовольствием закинул Лору в кучу листьев, доставив практически по месту назначения. Лору снова стошнило, но на этот раз всухую, блевать ей уже было нечем. Несколько минут она лежала на спине, раскинув руки и уставившись в высокое голубое небо. Потом с трудом села и поежилась.

\- Как холодно, - тихо проговорила она, кутаясь в короткую джинсовую курточку, плохо приспособленную для нулевой температуры.  
\- Это Канада, детка, - заметил Пьетро, мысленно выругав себя за то, что не подумал об этом заранее.  
Сам-то он не забыл захватить теплую кожаную куртку. Пьетро уже не помнил, у кого ее спер, но куртка была чудесная, мотоциклетного покроя, потертая, но очень крепкая, с кучей внутренних карманов.   
Он торопливо стащил нагретую его теплом куртку и накинул на плечи девочки. Лора звонко стучала зубами.  
\- Взбодрись, - сказал он. – Мы почти на месте. Ты же так хотела увидеть Росомаху, будет тебе Росома…  
За редким еловым леском грохнуло, с гулом и треском в небо взвился столб огня. 

\- Ох, твою мать! - прошептал Пьетро. – Так, жди меня здесь! Лора?! Ло…  
Он лихорадочно оглянулся, заметив, что девчонки рядом нет, и увидел, что она со всех ног мчится в сторону пожара. Пьетро только головой покачал и рванул с места. Он схватил Лору за шиворот и понес на весу, стараясь не стукнуть случайно о дерево. На такой скорости даже человеку со сверхрегенерацией доведется несладко, если впечатать его в сосенку.

Дом горел. Пьетро помнил, как Логан вслух мечтал построить большой красивый дом для семьи. Видимо, именно этот дом и полыхал теперь жарким пламенем от первого до недостроенного второго этажа. Почти у крыльца, совсем близко к злобно ревущему пламени, стоял, покачиваясь, широкоплечий, заросший седой старик, держа в одной руке канистру, а в другой – почти пустую бутылку виски. Почему-то именно по бутылке Пьетро и узнал Логана. Старик, - Логан, - оглянулся и посмотрел на них дикими глазами. Пьетро примерз к земле, опустив Лору на землю. Старик выронил бутылку и уставился на девчонку с тупым недоумением. 

Пьетро оставил сильного, красивого и крепкого мужика в самом расцвете сил, а этот человек… этот страшный, как черт, закопченный, седой и пьяный в жопу дед – это был кто угодно, но только не тот Росомаха, которого Пьетро знал и когда-то любил.  
Логан задумчиво посмотрел на канистру, потряс ее и плеснул остатками бензина в огромный костер. Пьетро закусил губу. Дом стремительно погибал в пламени, но даже так еще было видно, что был большой и красивый. Должно быть Логан совсем отчаялся…

Пьетро едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда испуганная, ошалевшая Лора взяла его за руку и крепко сжала пальцы.  
\- Вот, детка, это и есть Росомаха, - буркнул Пьетро. – Джеймс Хоулетт, которого ты так искала… ну или то, что от него осталось.  
Лора глядела широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых отражалось пляшущее пламя.

\- Посмотрела? – хмуро спросил Пьетро. – Пойдем-ка обратно.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответила Лора и отпустила его.  
Она зашагала к Логану, остановилась недалеко от него и молча наблюдала, как он, пьянющий в хлам, пытается поднять бутылку. Пьетро уже испугался, что Логан сейчас свалится в огонь, но тот устоял на ногах, правда оставил свои попытки наклониться. Лора внимательно, требовательно смотрела, а Логан, опустившись на колени, тупо смотрел в ответ, видимо, пытаясь понять, как тут оказалась маленькая девочка, и не допился ли он до зеленых чертей.

\- Да, дружище, жизнь тебя не пощадила, - заметил Пьетро, подойдя ближе.  
Логана даже передернуло. Он очумело уставился на Пьетро, потом посмотрел на бутылку, потом выгнул бровь, видимо, сделав для себя вывод, что таки да, допился до горячки, потом снова жадно взглянул на Пьетро. Его губы, почти спрятавшиеся в неопрятной, густой и грязной бороде, дрогнули, но тут Логан отключился и действительно едва не шлепнулся башкой в разведенный им самим исполинский костер.

\- Ну охренеть теперь! – выдохнул Пьетро.   
Лора подошла ближе и задумчиво посмотрела на Логана.  
\- Это твой папочка, - кивнул Пьетро. – Поздравляю.  
Лора зло поглядела на него.  
\- Что ты на меня таращишься? – осведомился Пьетро. – Видишь, вон там времянка? Нужно оттащить его туда и потушить пожар, пока пол Канады не сгорело к хуям.   
Лора кивнула, никак не отреагировав на сквернословие. Она схватила Логана за ногу и потащила к временному домику.  
\- Стой, стой, ты рехнулась? – замахал руками Пьетро. - Он же весит триста фунтов! Я сам.  
Лора кивнула, схватила Логана покрепче и потащила, особо не напрягаясь. Пьетро уставился на нее, но Лора невозмутимо обогнула его, - при этом голова Логана звонко стукнулась о какой-то камень, - и дошла до времянки, где и бросила Логана на крыльце. 

Пьетро шумно выдохнул. Он думал, что будет испытывать злорадность, какое-то подобие удовольствия, но на самом деле чувствовал только растерянность и сожаление. И чем дольше он об этом думал, тем сильнее ощущал свою подспудную вину.

Дверь времянки была не заперта. Пьетро с трудом затащил Логана внутрь, то и дело спотыкаясь о всякий хлам, и устроил на полу, решив, что нет смысла затаскивать его на узкую койку. Логан не проснулся, хотя на него поминутно роняли мусор. Пьетро укрыл Логана потертым пледом, здорово изъеденным молью, и шумно выдохнул. Лора проскользнула у него под рукой и села на пол, скрестив ноги, требовательно и отчаянно уставившись в лицо Логана.  
\- Сиди тут, - приказал Пьетро. – Ничего не делай. Ничего не трогай. Я попробую потушить пожар и вернусь.  
Лора кивнула. Пьетро, злой и уставший, выбрался наружу и принялся обходить полыхающий остов дома.

Спасать уже было нечего. Недостроенный дом безвозвратно погиб: закопченные балки второго этажа торчали в небо, словно ребра выпотрошенного зверя, первый этаж начал проваливаться сам в себя, с грохотом и треском, должно быть, внизу был еще и подвал. Пьетро вдруг, совершенно некстати, вспомнил плоскую крышу мексиканской асьенды в Масунте: в двух шагах от них, внизу, плескался океан, в котором купалось огромное оранжевое закатное солнце. Орали чайки, выпрашивая подачки.   
Логан, босой, в одних только свободных трусах, курил сигару и задумчиво ласкал ноги Пьетро, лежащие у него на коленях. Сам Пьетро, в растянутой майке с чужого плеча, привольно устроился на подушках, закинув голые ноги на Логана, и поджимал пальцы от удовольствия, когда шершавые, мозолистые ладони скользили по чувствительной коже. Это было очень давно, когда они еще были счастливы и не ругались по любому поводу. 

Пьетро пил шампанское из бутылки, хотя оно уже было теплое и неприятно-шипучее, отдавало в нос, как газировка. Логан мурлыкал в такт радио - и вдруг принялся рассказывать о своем первом доме, о большом поместье, где он жил мальчиком. О том, что у него была детская комната, где стояли большие солдатики, почти с него ростом, а в саду, чуть в стороне от дома и ближе к пруду, были качели. Пьетро слушал, но Логан замолчал, забрал у него бутылку, выхлебал выдохшееся шампанское в два глотка и сморщил нос.   
\- А сейчас кто там живет? – спросил Пьетро.  
\- Никто, - ответил Логан, нежно и требовательно сжав пальцы на его щиколотке. – Там больше никто не живет. Я возвращался однажды, но от дома ничего не осталось…  
Логан замолчал. 

Пьетро забрался к нему на колени, оседлал его и принялся дразнить, надеясь отвлечь от грустных мыслей – дергал за уши, звонко чмокал в нос, прикусывал за подбородок и скулы. Логан улыбался, не пытаясь увернуться, и вдруг сказал, что с тех пор, как он мальчишкой ушел из дома, у него больше не было своего угла, куда он вернулся бы с мыслью, что это его дом, но он бы хотел однажды построить своими руками дом для своей семьи, большой и красивый дом, где можно жить долго и счастливо.  
\- Для какой семьи? – насторожился Пьетро.  
\- Для меня и тебя, - пожал плечами Логан и положил горячую ладонь Пьетро на поясницу.  
И хотя они только недавно трахались, Логан снова завалил его на подушки и отымел так, что Пьетро кричал на весь пляж. У Логана была конская потенция, он мог всегда и в любом состоянии, Пьетро даже не подозревал, насколько ему потом будет не хватать секса с кем-то, вроде Логана, кто умеет и любит трахаться. 

А теперь мечта Логана догорала синим пламенем посреди леса, а Пьетро пришлось поспешно прорыть парочку траншей, чтобы огонь не перекинулся дальше. Пьетро было грустно и тошно, он не мог найти в себе и капли злорадства, ему было только жалко Логана, который настолько отчаялся, и еще немного страшно, потому что Пьетро и представить не мог, что Логан способен постареть и заболеть.

Он вернулся во времянку, когда кострище почти потухло. Ночной ветерок уносил подальше едкий дым и запах горелого дерева. Пьетро шагнул в темное нутро времянки и даже закашлялся, когда ему в лицо ударила ядреная, вышибающая слезы вонь перегара и многодневного пота. Логан спал на полу, раскинув руки, Лора лежала на его кровати, свернувшись клубочком. Она скинула ботинки, но не рассталась с курткой, которую отдал ей Пьетро, сжалась тугой пружинкой, готовой в любую секунду выстрелить когтями. Должно быть, насмотрелась и осознала, насколько ее фантазии отличались от того, что преподнесла реальность.

Пьетро прошел к окну, споткнувшись о зазвеневшие бутылки, и открыл раму настежь. Спать в такой духоте и вони он не собирался, да и девчонке не полезно. Он вернулся к двери и приоткрыл ее, подставив бутылку - от сквозняка начало знобить, но зато воздух посвежел.   
Пьетро накрыл Лору одеялом, поправил плед, надеясь, что Логан до утра не замерзнет насмерть. Осторожно прикоснулся к колючей горячей щеке, заросшей густой, неопрятной бородой и едва не подпрыгнул, когда Логан вдруг схватил его за запястье и прищурился, уставившись темными дурными глазами. Только вот глядел Логан сквозь него и сильно щурился.

\- Тихо, это я, - шепотом сказал Пьетро, надеясь, что Логан сдуру не выпустит когти.   
\- Это ты, - согласился Логан.   
Он выпустил руку Пьетро, погладил его по щеке шершавыми пальцами.   
\- Ты вырос, - сказал Логан. – Совсем взрослый… я тебя таким никогда не видел.  
Пьетро осторожно улыбнулся, не зная, что на это ответить.  
\- Снова поиздеваться пришел? – шепотом спросил Логан.   
\- Что? Почему это? – удивился Пьетро. – Я… вовсе нет.  
\- Ты всегда приходишь на секунду и ускользаешь, - выдохнул Логан. – Мне больно от этого.   
Он прикасался к щеке Пьетро, но явно не верил, что тот реален, думал, что это сон или пьяная галлюцинация. Пьетро молчал, чувствуя, что сердце дрожит где-то в горле.

\- Почему ты так постарел? – тихо спросил он. – Что с тобой тут случилось, Джимми?   
Логан коротко пожал плечами. Он засыпал, но изо всех сил пытался держать глаза открытыми, сжал ладонь Пьетро, не желая отпускать.  
\- Я устал, - едва слышно сознался тот. – Устал жить… не хочу больше.   
Пьетро молчал, ощущая себя так, словно Логан ударил его своим пьяным и потому честным ответом, как кулаком в лицо. Никогда не думал, что нежелание жить может так разъедать человека изнутри, но вот он Логан – старый, седой и больной.   
\- Пока есть, ради чего жить и гореть… - прошептал Логан. – Но больше ничего нет, вся жизнь не пойми что… даже ты ушел, в твои мечты я не вписался...   
Он закрыл глаза и заснул на полуслове. Пьетро осторожно освободил ладонь, наклонился и поцеловал Логана в висок, втянув его запах - запах старости, болезни, боли и тихого сумасшествия.  
\- Ох, Джимми, - выдохнул Пьетро. 

Он встал и заметил блестящие глаза Лоры, она тут же сделала вид, что крепко спит, но что-то из их тихого разговора она явно услышала.  
\- Не вздумай меня когтями пырнуть, - предупредил Пьетро, устраиваясь рядом, скинув ботинки.  
Лора подвинулась к стене, Пьетро отвоевал себе край одеяла и устроился на кровати, пытаясь и не свалиться, и не прижать Лору. Она повернулась к нему спиной и шумно вздохнула. Пьетро не стал ее утешать, он был в таком раздрае, что его бы кто утешил, но тот, кто привык его утешать – тому самому требовалась помощь.


	3. Chapter 3

Одеяло сдернули с такой силой и злостью, что Пьетро не только сразу проснулся, но и едва не свалился с кровати. Он сел, обалдело моргая, а рядом поднялась сонная и растрепанная Лора, звонко чихнула, когда волосы упали ей на лицо, и с трудом разлепила глаза, чтобы посмотреть на обозленного Логана, все еще покрытого копотью. Логан рассматривал их, скривив губы - Лора закрыла глаза, тяжело привалилась к плечу Пьетро и снова задремала, уронив голову.

\- Какого хера ты тут забыл? – зло спросил Логан, даже не стараясь приглушить голос. – И что это за мелочь пузатая?  
Он прищурился, перевел взгляд с Пьетро на Лору и недобро усмехнулся.  
\- Нагулял?  
Пьетро сполз с кровати, сунув ноги в ботинки, поежился от холода и отобрал у Лоры свою куртку. Девчонка шлепнулась на его нагретое место и сладко засопела, закутавшись в одеяло до ушей. Пьетро зевнул, поднял рюкзак и достал оттуда папку с медицинским делом, Логан следил за ним настороженным, недружелюбным взглядом.   
\- Вот, читай, - приказал Пьетро, насильно впихнув ему в руки папку. 

Логан вышел на улицу, уселся на крыльце и принялся читать, щурясь и морщась. Пьетро сел рядом, стараясь не прикоснуться к нему даже рукавом. Он подрагивал от утренней стужи, зябко кутался в куртку и жалел, что не может прямо сейчас отправиться на поиски какой-нибудь кофейни. Логан недоверчиво охнул и опустил бумаги, посмотрел на Пьетро с таким подозрением, словно ждал, что Пьетро зачем-то устроил идиотский розыгрыш. 

\- Это какая-то херня! – заявил Логан. – Что за чушь?  
Пьетро громко фыркнул.  
\- Она так на тебя похожа, что даже генетические тесты проводить не надо, - ответил он, нахохлившись. – У нее когти… стальные когти, блядь! И она пыталась убить меня в первые пять минут нашего знакомства… никого не напоминает, а?  
Логан молча смотрел на него. Вид у него был растерянный, шальной, но все еще недоверчивый.

\- У нее тоже куча неприятностей и за ней кто-то охотится, - сообщил Пьетро. – И раз это ваши семейные дела, я привез ее к тебе. Я надеялся найти здесь помощь, а нашел какой-то пиздец на фоне пылающего дома, так что будь добр, Логан, объясни, что за херня происходит, потому что мое терпение на исходе!  
\- Это тебя не касается, - буркнул Логан, поглядывая на него мрачно из-под густых кустистых бровей. – Можешь сваливать отсюда вместе с девчонкой. Я ее знать не знаю, и никакие дети мне не нужны.  
\- Оно и видно, что тебе никто не нужен! - завелся Пьетро. – Нет, ну только посмотрите на него! Долбанный отшельник, непонятый миром, живущий в лесу! Вот всегда ты так, Логан! А меня это заебало еще тогда… вы оба у меня в печенках сидите, и ты, и твоя полудикая дочка! Меня от вас тошнит просто!  
\- Так я тебя не держу ведь, - прищурился Логан. – Тебе не впервые сваливать, так что можешь уебывать, не забудь прихватить с собой пиздюшку.  
Пьетро так рассердился, что даже не нашелся со словами.  
\- Ну и ладно, - сказал он после паузы. – Пошел ты!

Он встал и вернулся в дом, стащил с Лоры одеяло и потряс ее за плечо.  
\- Вставай, мы уходим, - хмуро проговорил Пьетро.  
\- Куда? – спросила она, хлопая глазами.  
\- Там видно будет, - рявкнул Пьетро. – Поднимайся.  
\- Не хочу, - заупрямилась Лора. – Я останусь здесь!  
\- Тебе здесь не рады, - ответил Пьетро, слишком сердитый, чтобы выбирать выражения. – Я тебе сразу говорил, что Логану никто не нужен. Он хочет, чтобы ты ушла, так что я забираю тебя с собой.  
\- Я не хочу, - возмутилась Лора.  
\- Я тоже не в восторге, - процедил Пьетро сквозь зубы. – Не думай, что я рад твоей компании, ты для меня обуза… но не могу же я бросить ребенка на пожарище рядом с таким, как Логан!  
Лора неохотно принялась обуваться.  
\- Давай, собирайся, - приказал Пьетро.

Он вышел и попытался успокоиться, наблюдая, как Логан ходит по обгоревшим остаткам дома. В мягком утреннем свете было отчетливо видно, насколько Логан сдал – борода у него была совсем седая, волосы прибило солью, под глазами залегли глубокие морщинки, коренастая мощная фигура будто оплыла, потеряв привычный тонус.  
\- Ублюдок, - буркнул себе под нос Пьетро.  
\- Это моя куртка, - сказал Логан, не оборачиваясь к нему. – Я искал ее две недели.  
\- А меня ты не искал? – холодно спросил Пьетро.  
Логан наконец-то повернулся к нему и посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Куртка – моя собственность, а ты – нет, - ответил он.   
Пьетро даже перекосило от бессильной злости.  
\- Не верну! – заявил он, вспомнив наконец, что действительно стащил куртку у Логана, не нарочно, просто она была такая удобная, а он привык ее брать без спроса.  
\- Подавись, - буркнул Логан.

Лора вышла на крыльцо, щурясь от света. Логан даже не стал на нее смотреть: он так поспешно отвернулся, словно боялся взглянуть ей в лицо, рассмотреть ее и запомнить. У Лоры задрожали губы, но она промолчала.  
\- Забирайся на спину, - приказал Пьетро. – Не вздумай заблевать мне затылок.  
Лора кивнула. Она то и дело поглядывала на Логана, словно надеялась, что он все-таки взглянет на нее. Логан с преувеличенным интересом изучал сосны, растущие по ту сторону пепелища.  
\- Нам пора, - тихо проговорил Пьетро.  
Лора снова кивнула и забралась ему на спину, крепко обхватив руками за плечи.

Тащить девчонку через всю страну до самого Монреаля Пьетро не улыбалось, и он вовремя вспомнил, что неподалеку есть небольшая деревня, в которой, кажется, имелся даже мотель, где несколько лет назад они останавливались с Логаном.   
К счастью, деревня никуда не делась, и мотельчик, маленький, семейный и уютный, все еще работал. Пьетро заказал завтрак и задумался, наблюдая, как жадно Лора поглощает яичницу с ветчиной. Несмотря на обиду и плохое настроение, аппетит у девчонки был зверский.

\- Что мне с тобой теперь делать? – подумал вслух Пьетро.  
\- Ничего, - равнодушно ответила Лора, облизывая жирно блестящие губы. – Дальше я сама.  
\- И куда же ты пойдешь сама? – усмехнулся он. – Я же не твой папаша-козел, чтобы так просто избавиться от проблемы в твоем лице. Так уж вышло, что я пока несу за тебя ответственность…   
Он стащил резинку с растрепанных волос и попытался расчесать их пальцами.  
\- Вот как мы поступим, - сообщил Пьетро, подумав. – Останемся здесь на пару дней. Нам надо нормально выспаться, а тебе не помешает помыться… да и мне тоже. А потом я отвезу тебя в одну хорошую школу для таких, как ты.  
Лора перестала есть и уставилась на него настороженно.

\- Это отличная школа, - успокоил ее Пьетро. – Там живут юные мутанты… собственно, это не совсем школа, это такое место, где люди вроде нас с тобой могут жить спокойно.  
\- Нет, - отрезала Лора.  
\- Послушай, это не лаборатория и не концлагерь, - терпеливо проговорил Пьетро. – Это действительно хорошее место, им управляет мой друг, так что ты будешь в полной безопасности…  
\- Нет! – со злостью сказала Лора. – Туда я не хочу!

\- А что ты предлагаешь? – устало спросил Пьетро. – Куда мне тебя девать? Логану ты не нужна, со мной тоже не можешь остаться…  
\- Почему? – спросила она, склонив голову набок.  
Пьетро поскреб затылок.  
\- Потому что я занимаюсь всякими опасными делами, - вполголоса проговорил он. – Иногда я работаю на опасных людей…  
\- Я не буду тебе мешать! – пообещала Лора. – Я могу помочь!  
Пьетро громко фыркнул.  
\- Малышка, я не собираюсь делать из тебя юную авантюристку-убийцу, - сказал он. – Либо я сдам тебя на руки твоему отцу, либо отвезу к Чарли, по-другому никак.  
Лора зло прищурилась. 

Она порылась по карманам, достала измятую фотографию и показала ему. У Пьетро сердце ухнуло в пятки, стоило ему взглянуть на фото.  
\- Где ты это взяла? – спросил он.  
\- Нашла вчера вечером в разбитой рамке под кроватью, - призналась Лора.  
Пьетро забрал у нее фотографию и нежно погладил кончиком пальца загорелое, самоуверенное и молодое лицо Логана. Он помнил, когда и кем был сделан этот снимок: они с Логаном сидели на байке, на обочине широкой пустой трассы; оба загорелые, счастливые и улыбающиеся. Логан – в белой майке, Пьетро – с красной банданой на серых растрепанных волосах. 

\- Удивительно, что Джимми и ее не сжег, - прошептал он. – Наверное не смог… или забыл.  
\- Кто такой Джимми? – недоуменно спросила Лора, заглядывая через его руку.  
\- Твой отец, - улыбнулся Пьетро. – Он не только Росомаха, но еще и Джимми… я так его называл.  
\- Ты его любил? – настырно спросила Лора.  
Пьетро молча кивнул.  
\- А он тебя любил? – тут же спросила она.  
Пьетро пожал плечами.  
\- Наверное, - сказал он. – Я не хочу все это вспоминать, если честно.  
\- А почему вы разошлись? – спросила она, не обратив никакого внимания на его слова.  
\- Устали друг от друга, - неохотно сказал Пьетро. – Я устал от его эгоизма и желания вечно решать все за нас обоих. Он никогда не спрашивал, чего хочется лично мне.  
\- То есть, ты его бросил? – спросила Лора.  
\- Отстань! - возмутился Пьетро. – Это вообще не твое дело.  
\- Так это из-за тебя он такой? – спросила она, уставившись на него немигающим взглядом. – Ты сделал ему больно?  
\- Слушай, отъебись, а? – не выдержал Пьетро. – Какого хрена ты мне тут допрос устраиваешь?   
Лора сморщила нос и глубоко вздохнула.  
\- Так ты мудак? – пискляво и въедливо спросила она. – Или просто дебил?  
Пьетро потерял дар речи.

\- Почему он тебя не убил? – задумчиво спросила Лора. – Я бы убила… я больше никому не позволю сделать мне больно!   
\- Хрена с два! – фыркнул Пьетро. – Я слишком быстрый.  
Лора помолчала.   
\- Как думаешь, он, и правда, никогда не захочет меня увидеть? – спросила она неожиданно.   
\- Не знаю, - сознался Пьетро, растеряв запал злости. – Этот Логан совсем не похож на того Росомаху, которого я знал. Этот словно… словно бледная копия.   
Лора приуныла, отложила вилку и отодвинула опустевшую тарелку.

\- Послушай, малышка, дело вовсе не в тебе, - проговорил Пьетро, неловко погладив ее по ладошке. – Ты не виновата.   
\- Угу, - ответила Лора.  
\- Давай-ка я сниму нам номер, и ты примешь ванну? – предложил Пьетро. – Лично мне горячая ванна здорово поднимает настроение.   
\- Мне тоже, - безрадостно буркнула Лора.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал Пьетро, делая вид, что не замечает ее уныния. – Ты хорошенько отмокнешь, а то от нас двоих так и несет копотью, а я прогуляюсь по округе. А дальше решим, что делать. Договорились?  
\- А меня ты не бросишь? – негромко спросила Лора, поглядывая на него искоса.  
\- Не брошу, - пообещал Пьетро. – Я же сказал, я тебя тут одну не оставлю.  
Лора кивнула.

Пьетро так и тянуло метнуться посмотреть, чем занимается Логан, однако это было, во-первых, бессмысленно, а во-вторых, Пьетро слишком сильно на него сердился и подозревал, что может натворить глупостей, если еще раз увидит эту небритую физиономию.  
Логан тоже имел полное право злиться на него, да что там, имел право и по морде съездить, но девчонка причем?!

Пьетро даже остановился, прервав пробежку, когда понял, что злится даже не за себя, а за десятилетнюю девочку, достаточно смелую, чтобы пересечь полмира в поисках непутевого отца. Лора, конечно, здорово раздражала, но Пьетро все равно не мог не восхищаться ее упрямством и отвагой. Сам он в десять лет воровал в Воллмарте и бегал наперегонки со скоростными поездами из чистого азарта, ему жилось привольно и спокойно, над ним не ставили экспериментов, не хлестали током, не купали в ледяной воде, чтобы подстегнуть мутацию, не заливали в него жидкий адамантий… хотя своего отца он тогда тоже не знал.   
Пьетро вдруг сообразил, что оставил у Логана документы Лоры, которые она сперла в лаборатории. Впрочем, никуда долбанный Росомаха не денется, а забежать к нему и забрать папку – дело пары минут.

Пьетро ворвался в комнату на втором этаже, которую им выделили, и сквозь приоткрытую дверь ванной заметил, что Лора ревет в три ручья, сиротливо съежившись на краю белой, старинной эмалированной ванны. Слезы медленно катились по ее лицу, некрасиво искаженному плачем, рука с зажатой бумажной салфеткой поднималась вверх. Пьетро тут же вымелся прочь, догадавшись, что Лора совершенно не обрадуется, узнав, что он видел момент ее слабости. Он заставил себя замедлиться и зашел в номер на привычной скорости, громко хлопнув дверью. 

\- Ты долго? – делано беспечно крикнул он в сторону ванной. – Оставь и мне горячую воду, ладно?  
\- Ладно! – проорала в ответ Лора.  
Она вышла через несколько минут, спокойная и даже с легкой полуулыбкой, если бы Пьетро не видел собственными глазами, что она горько рыдает, он бы и не заметил, что что-то было.

\- А давай сыграем в игру? - предложила Лора, наблюдая, как он пытается отмыть кеды от грязи. – Это хорошая игра, интересная, тебе понравится.  
\- Что за игра? – терпеливо спросил Пьетро.  
\- Если выиграешь ты – я больше не буду тебя доставать и буду делать все, что скажешь, - продолжила Лора, будто не слышала его. – А если выиграю я… отведешь меня к Логану еще раз. И поговоришь с ним.   
\- И что же за игра? – мрачно спросил Пьетро, подозревая, что ему эта задумка точно не понравится.  
\- Мои способности против твоих, - невозмутимо сказала Лора. – Мы так часто играли в лаборатории. Я попробую достать тебя, а ты…  
\- Мы не в лаборатории, - резко ответил Пьетро. – Мы не собаки в бойцовском круге для таких игр!  
\- Значит ты не такой быстрый, как говоришь? – невинно спросила Лора. – Боишься?  
Пьетро осекся.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Ты проиграешь и будешь слушаться, договорились?  
Вместо ответа Лора прыгнула на него.

Пьетро отлично знал манеру боя Логана – тот был слишком тяжелым, чтобы сталкиваться с ним лоб в лоб, верная тактика заключалась в избегании боя и изматывании противника, Логан тоже уставал, точнее, ему надоедало ловить слишком быстрого, неуловимого противника.  
Пьетро с легкостью увернулся от выпущенных когтей и слишком поздно заметил, что они у Лоры не только на руках. У Логана ничего подобного не было, а медицинское дело Лоры Пьетро не читал от корки до корки, и потому о том, что у нее есть когти и на ногах, узнал на собственной шкуре.

Время на секунду застыло и тут же пустилось вскачь. Пьетро схватился за живот и громко застонал, чувствуя, как промокает от крови грязная футболка, рассеченная наискосок. Лора шлепнулась на пол, вскочила и уставилась на него с испугом - наверное, она тоже не верила, что сумеет задеть, но задела здорово – распорола кожу от груди до паха, и только чудом не вскрыла никакую артерию.  
\- Твою м-мать! – прошипел Пьетро, зверея от боли и собственного поражения. – Ладно, будет тебе Логан!  
Он схватил Лору за шиворот, рассудив, что ее адамантиевая черепушка выдержит кратковременную сверхзвуковую скорость, и рванул с места. 

Логан даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда они возникли перед ним. Он выругался и отшатнулся, а Пьетро практически бросил Лору к его ногам и согнулся, громко и хрипло дыша от боли.   
\- Ты просила к Логану – вот он Логан, - зло сказал Пьетро. – Наслаждайся!   
Лору предсказуемо стошнило. Она выглядела настолько обалдевшей от перемещения, что толком не держалась на ногах. Не будь она мутантом, ее, наверное, вывернуло бы наизнанку, или голова бы окончательно укатилась в неизвестном направлении, а так она только попрощалась с завтраком.   
Пьетро тоже не устоял и шлепнулся на колени. Он с трудом скинул куртку, разорвал испорченную футболку и попытался зажать ею рану. Логан обескуражено переводил взгляд с тошнящейся Лоры на окровавленного Пьетро и чесал затылок, но, по крайней мере, он уже протрезвел.

\- Будь мужиком, блядь, хотя бы посмотри на свою дочь, - простонал Пьетро, держась обеими руками за живот. – Можешь злиться на меня, сколько хочешь, но ей больше некуда идти!   
\- Я вижу, - лаконично ответил Логан.  
Лору снова вывернуло. Логан поднял ее на руки и унес в дом, потом вернулся за Пьетро, подхватил его и крепко прижал к себе. Руки у него по-прежнему были сильные и нежные.  
\- Бля-ядь, как же больно! – проскулил Пьетро. – Прикинь, у этой росомашки когти на ногах! Кто же знал?!  
Кажется, он ненадолго отключился, потому, что, когда очнулся, оказалось, что он, полуголый, лежит на кровати, Лора, уже умытая, хоть и бледная, сидит над ведром, а Логан, в очках на переносице, продевает нитку в иголку. 

\- Логан, что ты собираешься делать? – простонал Пьетро, дрожа в лихорадочном ознобе.  
\- Надо зашить твой порез, - ответил Логан. – Обезболивающего у меня нет, но потом могу дать виски.  
\- Уговорил, - слабо ответил Пьетро. – Только сделай так, чтобы я не сдох. Я не хочу умирать! Мне даже тридцати нет!  
\- Не пори херню, - поморщился Логан. – Не умрешь.   
\- Прости, - еле слышно пробормотала Лора.  
\- Я тебя убью! – пообещал Пьетро. – Вот как только смогу встать – откручу твою безмозглую головешку!  
\- Лежи спокойно, - приказал Логан, склонился над ним и принялся штопать.  
Пьетро скрипел зубами и, чтобы отвлечься, принялся рассматривать лицо Логана, сосредоточенное, в морщинках и в зарослях седовато-желтой бороды.

\- Давно ты очки носишь? – спросил Пьетро.   
\- Заткнись, - приказал Логан. – Лежи тихо.  
Лору снова стошнило, почти всухую, она закашлялась над ведром и принялась плеваться.   
\- Ты долбанный придурок, - буркнул Логан. – Ты чуть не угробил девчонку, вообще головой не думаешь?  
\- Отвали, - огрызнулся Пьетро. – Ничего ей не будет, поблюет и перестанет… это я, если ты не заметил, истекаю кровью, и, между прочим, по ее милости!  
Логан фыркнул в бороду, неуклюже поправил очки запястьем и продолжил шить. Пьетро очень старался сдержать скулеж, не показывать слабости, но ему было чертовски больно, так что он не выдержал и начал постанывать, сначала тихо, потом все громче.

\- Я закончил, - сказал Логан после долгой паузы. – Надо бы заклеить пластырем, но у меня его нет.   
Он порылся в коробке и вытащил сложенную футболку, порвал ее без всякой жалости на лоскуты и перевязал Пьетро.  
\- Будешь вискарь? – осведомился Логан.  
Пьетро слабо кивнул. Логан достал откуда-то большую бутылку с янтарным содержимым и щедро плеснул в стакан.   
\- Это еще что за сивуха? – настороженно осведомился Пьетро, еще с другого конца комнаты унюхав ядреное содержимое.  
\- Один мой знакомый индеец делает неплохой бурбон, - сказал Логан. – Тебе и пары глотков хватит.  
Пьетро мрачно взглянул на него, взял стакан и осторожно понюхал – крепкие алкогольные пары так и ударили в голову.  
\- Ладно, - пробормотал Пьетро. – Хуже уже не будет.  
Он осторожно глотнул – и тут же сморщился, даже слезы выступили, и, как Логан и предсказывал, Пьетро хватило всего пару глотков на голодный желудок, чтобы его моментально унесло. 

Логан накрыл его пледом, но Пьетро успел схватить его за руку, заставив сесть рядом, на край узкой кровати.

\- Ты так постарел, - с тоской сказал Пьетро. – Блядь, Логан, как так?  
Тот молча стащил очки и отложил их в сторону.  
\- Может, это я слишком быстро живу? – озадачился Пьетро, чувствуя себя слабым и уставшим. – Может, прошло вовсе не два года, а все двадцать? Или сто? Что с нами стало, Джим? Вдруг все вокруг мертвы? Или… вдруг мы в матрице и вокруг все неправда, а?  
\- Бэ, - ответил Логан и осторожно отцепил его пальцы. – Спи.  
\- Я не хочу спать, - капризно ответил Пьетро, хотя на самом деле глаза у него слипались. – Я по тебе скучал… а у тебя теперь дочка, есть, прикинь? Блядь, ты теперь отец! Папочка Логан! А помнишь, я тебя так называл?  
\- Помню, - процедил Логан. – Успокойся уже. 

\- Знаешь, а я недавно видел Уэйда, - вдруг сказал Пьетро. – Если тебе интересно, он жив и здоров… ну как для Уэйда. Ты знаешь, что он вовсю шпилит Паучка?  
\- Теперь знаю, - терпеливо ответил Логан. – И нет, мне это не интересно.  
\- Зато у него все зашибись, - грустно проговорил Пьетро. – А с тобой случилось невесть что, стоило мне отвернуться на два года…  
Логан промолчал. 

Пьетро, задыхаясь от жары и лихорадки, стащил одеяло, приподнял повязку и посмотрел на аккуратный шов.  
\- А когда ты медсестрой-то стал? – спросил он. – Хорошо заштопал… даже красиво.  
Логан отвел его руки и вернул повязки на место, попытался накрыть Пьетро одеялом, но тот поймал край его футболки и догадливо задрал ее, и даже охнул, увидел на Логане целую кучу кривых шрамов и рубцов.  
\- Бля-я-я – выдохнул Пьетро. – Не заживает, да?  
\- Заживает, - ответил Логан. – Только долго и медленно, поэтому приходится штопать… хватит крутиться, сорвешь швы, мне придется шить еще раз, потом так и будешь ходить на один бок.  
Пьетро несмело улыбнулся. 

Лора как раз отставила ведро и выпрямилась. Пьетро, увидев ее, вспомнил, что они с Логаном тут не одни, и понадеялся, что не наболтал ничего такого, чего не следует слышать десятилетнему ребенку. Лора виновато посмотрела на него. Пьетро попытался улыбнуться ей.  
\- Вот ты мелкая зараза, - сказал он. – Не могла сразу сказать, да? Вся в папочку! Это у вас семейное!   
Лора пожала плечами.  
\- Хватит херню нести, - сердито сказал Логан. – Еще одно слово – окажешься головой в том ведре.   
Пьетро замолчал. Он глядел на Логана и не мог насмотреться.  
\- Ты седой, - сказал он тихо, забыв про недавнюю угрозу. – И борода седая… и брови. Тебе это нифига не идет… Джимми.  
Логан даже вздрогнул. 

Он торопливо плеснул в стакан еще на пару глотков и почти насильно заставил Пьетро выпить залпом. Пьетро закашлялся, постанывая, потому что ему и кашлять-то было больно, утер ладонью лицо, пару раз промахнувшись, и устроился удобней на подушке. Он ощущал, как проваливается в глубокий туннель, в кроличью нору, и последнее, что он запомнил – Логан и Лора, которые стоят друг напротив друга и внимательно друг друга изучают.   
«Это хорошо, - подумал Пьетро, перед тем, как уснуть. – Это очень хорошо».


	4. Chapter 4

Сильви так изменился, что Логану становилось не по себе, когда он смотрел в худое, уставшее лицо, заросшее легкой серой щетиной. Логан навсегда запомнил мальчика, придурочного, болтливого, игривого и ебливого. Логан тосковал по своему мальчику, злился на него и скучал, а вернулся молодой мужчина, который лишь отдаленно походил на того Пьетро, которого Логан знал. В глуши и лесах Логан уже давно потерял ощущение времени, и теперь ему тоже казалось, что время сорвалось с катушки и щедро намотало года. Пьетро безвозвратно вырос, стал взрослым.

Пьетро спал, подрагивая короткими светлыми ресницами, сонно вздыхал и стонал, изредка дергая ногами - он всегда спал беспокойно, сколько Логан помнил. Непривычно длинные серые волосы разметались по комковатой подушке, губы страдальчески кривились. Логан инстинктивно протянул руку, чтобы погладить Пьетро по щеке, успокоить его и приласкать, и тут же опомнился, вспомнив, что Пьетро ему больше не принадлежит, и что они тут не одни.

Девочка молча наблюдала за ними, забившись в угол, прячась в полумраке комнаты, сверкала умными не по возрасту глазами. Настороженно поглядела на Логана, когда он обратил на нее внимание.  
\- Пойдем-ка поговорим? - предложил он, не приглушая голос, зная, что Пьетро все равно не проснется.  
Девочка послушно вышла на крыльцо и села на ступеньку.

Логан принялся рассматривать ее с задумчивым интересом и хмыкнул, заметив, что и она скептически рассматривает его в ответ, и явно не восхищена увиденным. Он мимолетно, рассеянно отметил, что девчонка ужасно похожа на Пьетро, словно младшая сестренка – такое же широкоскулое лицо, темные глаза, и такое же выражение бараньего упрямства на подвижной мордочке. Логан фыркнул. Лора склонила голову набок.

\- Расскажи мне о себе, - попросил Логан. – Где твоя мать?  
Лора так равнодушно пожала плечами, что Логан сразу понял, что матери она и не знала. Он успел почитать бумаги, которые забыл Пьетро, но про мать там толком ничего и не было, а Логан не помнил, чтобы десять лет назад он оставлял какой-нибудь красотке такой сюрприз. Впрочем, с его-то беспокойной и беспорядочной жизнью вполне мог и оставить. Но скорее всего Лору вывели в пробирке, подсадив зародыш какой-нибудь мексиканке, согласившейся быть суррогатной матерью. И скорее всего судьба этой девушки была безрадостной, и кроме него у Лоры, в самом деле, никого нет.

Лора молчала, не горя желанием рассказывать о себе. Логан уже заметил, что она из молчаливых, и это ему почему-то понравилось.  
\- Как ты достала его? – спросил он, кивнув в сторону темной комнаты, где спал Пьетро. – Он же быстрый.  
Лора едва заметно улыбнулась и встала, спустилась вниз и выпрямилась. Тихонько звякнули выскочившие когти на ногах - Логан присвистнул и почесал бороду. Лора выпустила когти на руках и уставилась на него вопросительно, мол, теперь веришь, что я твоя дочь?  
\- Сядь, - позвал Логан, похлопав по ступеньке рядом с собой.  
Когти со щелчком втянулись, Лора шлепнулась рядом и задрала голову, вглядываясь в его лицо.

\- Что мне с тобой делать? – вслух подумал Логан. – Может, отвезти тебя к Чарли? Там безопасно.  
\- Quiero quedarme aqui, - упрямо сказала Лора. – Хочу остаться здесь, с тобой.  
Логан вскинул бровь.  
\- Где здесь? В лесу? – осведомился он, кивнув в сторону огромного пепелища.  
Лора кивнула.  
\- Мне здесь нравится, - сказала она. – Лес красивый. А ты – хороший.  
Логан растерялся и посмотрел на нее недоверчиво.  
\- С чего ты взяла? – спросил он. – Не знаю, что ты себе придумала, но я не такой, каким должен быть нормальный отец.  
Лора пожала плечами.  
\- Ты его не убил, - сказала она, стрельнув глазами в сторону домика. – Даже зашил ему рану. Ты buen hombre… добрый.  
Логан промолчал. Лора принялась деловито счищать ногтем засохшее пятнышко с измятой футболки.  
\- Погоди, - сказал Логан.

Он ушел в дом, порылся в коробке, достал сложенную чистую футболку и протянул девочке. Лора тут же скинула куртку и футболку с бесстыдным безразличием ребенка, которого не научили социальным нормам и правилам. Наверное, за свою короткую жизнь она привыкла к тому, что в любой момент к ней может подойти взрослый человек в медицинском халате, раздеть ее, словно куклу или вещь, взять кровь, сделать больно, использовать, как бессловесное животное. Логан прекрасно представлял, как живется подопытным лабораторным крыскам, с ним обращались так же… он понял, что девочку никому не отдаст. В нем поднялась волна бессильного гнева и жалости от осознания, что невинного ребенка десять лет держали в клетке, дрессируя и мучая, и лишь потому, что ей не повезло родиться с его генами.

\- Будешь чай? – спросил он, когда Лора оделась и попыталась собрать волосы в хвостик.  
Она кивнула. Логан отправился на маленькую кухню, заставленную жестяными коробочками, банками и пакетиками. Лора забралась на стул и болтала ногами, наблюдая, как он колдует с чайником. Логан думал.  
Он так долго хотел семью, и свой дом, мечтал осесть наконец-то в тихом, спокойном месте, и просто жить, как живут нормальные люди, не марая руки кровью. Он мечтал построить своими руками дом для своей семьи - это была маленькая и простая мечта, и Логану какое-то время казалось, что у него все получится.

Но все вывернулось через жопу: Пьетро заскучал и сбежал, и это, наверное, было не так уж удивительно - Пьетро был молод и энергичен, с шилом в заднице. Они начали жить вместе, когда тому еще и восемнадцати не стукнуло, и по этому поводу Логан имел неприятный разговор с Леншерром, но им с Сильви все равно было хорошо вместе, пока Пьетро не остыл. У Логана просто опустились руки, когда он понял, что Пьетро не вернется.  
Первое время он еще по инерции барахтался, строил дом, прекрасно понимая, что это все зря. Каждое утро, просыпаясь во времянке, он думал о том, что жить в этом доме некому и не для кого стараться. Потом он начал болеть, а царапины и раны перестали затягиваться. И когда он дошел до полного отчаяния, когда от дома и от его мечты остались головешки, тут-то и появился Пьетро, взрослый и уставший, и эта девочка, которой некуда идти…

Логан поставил перед девчонкой чашку с чаем, а сам порылся в запасах и извлек початую бутылку с самопальным виски. Лора смотрела равнодушно, Пьетро тихо и сонно дышал из темной комнаты, где окна были завешены тряпками.  
\- Пойдем? – позвал Логан и вышел на крыльцо, где было не слышно дыхания Пьетро, которое его сейчас почему-то раздражало.  
Лора послушно опустилась на верхнюю ступеньку, держа обеими руками горячую чашку. Логан устроился рядом, позволив девочке прижаться к своему теплому боку.

\- Красиво было, - вдруг сказала Лора, кивнув в сторону пожарища. – И горело тоже красиво, но когда целый дом - оно красивее. Я на картинках видела.  
Логан кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- А тут все твое? – с любопытством спросила она. – Это твой лес? И олени в нем твои? А здесь живут олени? А кабанчики живут? Я видела кино про кабанчиков!  
Логан даже опешил. Девчонка, видимо, перестала его бояться, и затрещала, как кофемолка. Ну точь-в-точь как Пьетро несколько лет назад, когда Логан сделал колоссальную глупость и связался с несовершеннолетним сыном Эрика Леншерра - тогда его тоже с утра до ночи засыпали вопросами: а покажи, а расскажи, а что это, а почему так.  
Логан помрачнел, но Лора не заметила смены настроения или не обратила внимания.  
\- А ты ходишь на охоту? – спросила она, жадно сверкая глазами. – А мне покажешь? Я тоже смогу! Научишь меня?  
\- Не части, - поморщившись, проговорил Логан. – Не люблю болтунов.  
Лора закусила губу, сунула нос в чашку и несколько минут молчала, закрывшись в скорлупу отчуждения. Логану стало неловко, он встал и принялся ходить туда-сюда, оглядывая пепелище.

\- Там в лесочке есть озеро, а в него впадает ручей, - сказал Логан, не зная, как завязать разговор с насупившейся девчонкой. – Это тоже мое. Здесь много кто живет, и кабанчики тоже водятся.  
\- И волки? – спросила Лора, перестав дуться.  
\- Полно, - фыркнул Логан. – И медведи, и лисы, зайцев вообще до жо… полным полно.  
У Лоры разгорелись глаза.  
\- Здесь хорошо, - вздохнул Логан. – Спокойно и красиво. Мне здесь нравится.  
\- Мне тоже, - пискнула она. – А ты построишь еще… casa… дом?  
Логан несколько минут молчал, прохаживаясь по обгоревшим обломкам. Он вздыхал, потому что сгоревшего дома ему было жалко, но тот дом строился на отчаянии и бессильной злости, может и к лучшему, что он сгорел дотла.

\- Наверное, построю, - сказал Логан, наконец. – Не во времянке же жить? Она и так зиму с трудом пережила.  
Он едва не подпрыгнул, когда Лора оказалась рядом, держа в одной руке чашку, а другой вцепившись ему в рукав. Она с интересом крутила головой и пинала головешки.  
\- Осторожней, испачкаешься или оцарапаешься, - предупредил Логан.  
\- А мне не страшно, - фыркнул Лора, сморщив нос. – Я тоже хочу дом строить!  
Логан усмехнулся, взял ее за шкирку и перенес обратно к крыльцу.  
И все же на сердце у него стало теплее – хоть кто-то тоже хочет дом и спокойную жизнь. И вообще, ему было приятно, что девчонке понравился лес. Это Пьетро тут было скучно, это он любил большие города и долбанные переоцененные блага цивилизации… Логан помрачнел и оглянулся на времянку. С девочкой проблемы решались куда быстрее и удачней, чем его личные дела.

\- Что мы теперь будем делать? – спросила Лора, поставив пустую чашку на ступеньку.  
\- Лично я допью свой виски, - сказал Логан. – А ты можешь погулять по округе, только не заблудись.  
Лора кивнула и тоже поглядела на времянку.  
\- А с ним что? – спросила она, имея в виду спящего Пьетро. – С ним что делать? Он нам нужен? Lo necesitamos?  
\- Не знаю, - признался Логан. – Если бы ты его ухлопала – было бы меньше возни, но…  
Он вдруг отчетливо представил, что Пьетро истекает кровью у него на руках, перестает дышать и затихает навсегда. У Логана даже руки затряслись, ему и думать о таком не хотелось, и он не знал, что с ним самим стало бы, если бы эта серебристая доставучая зараза погибла. Он передернулся.  
\- Не хочу я о нем думать, - буркнул Логан. - Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни вообще.  
Лора пожала плечами.

Логан основательно приложился к бутылке, пошатнулся и почти свалился на крыльцо.  
\- Расскажи-ка, кто за тобой гонится? – спросил он. – Расскажи мне про людей, которые за тобой охотятся.  
\- Ну… они плохие, - уклончиво ответила Лора. – Они хотели сделать мне больно.  
\- Да это уж понятно, - буркнул Логан и сделал еще пару больших глотков. – Кто они такие?  
\- Врачи, - пожала плечами Лора. – И военные. Наверное. Там был парень с железной рукой… а другой – с железной ногой, а третий…  
\- С железной головой? – развеселившись, предположил Логан. – Отряд киборгов что ли?  
\- Еще был доктор, - с тихой ненавистью в голосе проговорила Лора. – Он у них был самый главный.  
\- А у него что было железное? – спросил Логан.  
\- Сердце, - серьезно ответила Лора.  
Логан перестал подсмеиваться, положил ладони ей на плечи и притянул к себе, неуклюже поглаживая по затылку.  
\- Не бойся, - серьезно проговорил он. – Я тебя в обиду не дам… еще никто не пережил Росомаху.  
Лора широко улыбнулась, сморщив нос и оскалив зубы.  
\- И уж точно не переживет двух, да? – спросила она.  
Логан усмехнулся.  
\- Сходи, погуляй пока, а? – предложил он, ощутив, что уже здорово набрался.

Лора послушно встала, отнесла в дом чашку и утопала по тропочке к ручью, через пару минут оттуда раздался громкий всплеск – либо девчонка поймала рыбу, либо свалилась в воду. Логан решил, что ему слишком лениво проверять, а утопиться в том ручье было невозможно, он был слишком мелким даже для десятилетки.  
Логан бродил кругами по пепелищу, то и дело спотыкаясь на обломках. Бутылка закончилась, так что он запустил ею в сугроб пепла и рухнул неподалеку. Солнце, плывущее по голубому небу, светило в глаза, и здесь, в низине, где деревья закрывали от ветра, было по-настоящему тепло. Логан прикрыл глаза и провалился в пьяный сумбурный сон.

По его внутреннему мироощущению прошло всего несколько минут, но когда он проснулся от болезненных пинков кедом в бок, солнце почти село, лесок укутался в густые сиреневые сумерки. Логан сел, поморщившись от боли в ребрах, видимо, Пьетро не стеснялся отводить душеньку, и с удивлением уставился на потертое, испачканное золой одеяло, лежащее сверху.  
Пьетро смотрел злобно, сложив руки на груди и нахохлившись, и Логан догадался, что это Лора, рассудив, что ему одеяло нужнее, стащила с Пьетро и накрыла его, спящего на пепелище. Должно быть, и это тоже обозлило Пьетро - тот не любил мерзнуть и вообще превыше всего ставил комфорт.  
Логан с трудом встал, раскашлялся и утер ладонью лицо, только сильнее размазав золу по бороде.

\- Разлегся тут, блядь, и воняет на всю округу перегаром и немытым мужиком, - прошипел Пьетро, подрагивая от сдержанного гнева. – В твоей халабуде клопы бегают размером с десятицентовик, а ты тут дрыхнешь! Логан, как можно жить в такой помойке?!  
\- Ну и какие проблемы, пиздуй туда, откуда явился, - прохрипел Логан, сглотнув слюну с отчетливым привкусом крови.  
Он вздрогнул, когда в стороне что-то грохнуло. Окна во времянке были открыты настежь, как и дверь, и оттуда бодро вылетали вещи и всякий хлам. Видимо, Лора наводила порядок. Логан снова сглотнул и потряс головой, пытаясь побыстрее прийти в себя после мутного, спутанного сна.

\- Я не могу уйти, - обозленно сказал Пьетро. – Давно бы свалил, да у меня шов расходится от моей скорости. Придется мне тут сидеть в этом говнище, пока не заживет шов от твоей полоумной дочки-росомашки.  
Логан хмуро уставился на него.  
\- Мне похер, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, так что придержи свои куцые мыслишки при себе - предупредил Пьетро. – От тебя требуется помыться, протрезветь и привезти из деревни хотя бы два одеяла. И еще что-нибудь пожрать, потому что твоя дочка-термит сожрала все, что было. Задача ясна, Росомаха?  
\- Да, - проговорил Логан, все еще нетрезвый и сонный, и потому ошеломленный шумом, грохотом и злобным шипением Пьетро.

Пьетро торопливо забрал одеяло, завернулся в него, постукивая зубами, и устроился на грязном пластиковом стуле. Он выглядел не совсем здорово, побледнел и сильно дрожал, и поэтому Логан не стал с ним спорить.  
\- Лора? – громко позвал он. – Сумеешь сама вскипятить чайник?  
\- Рехнулся? – устало спросил Пьетро. – Она или обожжется, или устроит пожар.  
\- Не думаю, - ответил Логан. – Она не такая жопорукая, как некоторые.  
\- А не пошел бы ты нахер? – предложил Пьетро.  
\- Сделай ему чай, - приказал Логан девчонке, показавшейся на пороге. – Сахара побольше вбухни. И убедись, что он все выпьет.  
\- Отравить меня вздумали? – слабо спросил Пьетро. – Не хочу.  
\- Тебя никто не спрашивает, - огрызнулся Логан. – Иди в дом и ложись в постель.  
Пьетро, кажется, собирался возразить, но потом только вздохнул и поплелся к времянке, несчастно согнувшись и едва не заплетаясь ногой о ногу. Логан встревожился: кроме одеял и жратвы на троих следовало озаботиться раскладушкой и антибиотиками.  
\- Проследи за ним, - тихо сказал Логан. – Напои чаем, но если он уснет – не трогай.  
Лора кивнула.  
Логан выгнал из неказистого гаража раздолбанный пикап с облупившейся голубой краской. Лора помахала ему и скрылась в доме.

Логан обернулся на удивление быстро. Он волновался за Пьетро и почему-то чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо: ломота в костях на время отступила, суставы перестали хрустеть, да и в целом состояние было лучше, чем обычно, когда хотелось просто лечь и сдохнуть. Но помыться, конечно, не мешало, Логан заметил, как на него посматривают и морщатся от его присутствия.

\- Он выбросил кружку в окно, - бесстрастно сказала Лора, наблюдая, как он выгружает покупки.  
Логан прикупил запасной генератор и несколько галлонов солярки, инстинктивно подозревая, что грядут изменения, и старый дизельный генератор не справится с возросшими потребностями.  
\- Ясно, - буркнул Логан. – Если психует, значит, жить будет.  
Лора пожала плечами.  
\- Если ты его подержишь, я могу влить чай в рот, - предложила она.  
В домике что-то с грохотом уронили и через несколько секунд взъерошенный и злющий Пьетро показался на пороге. Он открыл рот, явно собираясь высказаться, но тут его взгляд упал на генератор и Пьетро оживился. Потом сморщился и потер нос.  
\- Логан, я тебя умоляю – вымойся, - попросил он. – Ты ж воняешь как обоссанный бомжара, ну невозможно же!  
\- Хорошо, - коротко ответил Логан.

Он перенес покупки в дом, захватил полотенце и взял с полки бутылку шампуня. Пьетро, завернувшись в одеяло так, что только сверкали глаза, потащился за ним. Логан свернул к летнему уличному душу, на задворках времянки.  
Он раздевался, демонстративно не обращая на него внимания, но подсознательно ждал, что тот снова начнет причитать, мол, как ты постарел, как ты подурнел, ни на что больше не годен – но Пьетро молчал. Он смотрел внимательно, запоминая все шрамы, старые и новые, но держал рот закрытым, о чем-то раздумывая.

\- Так и будешь таращиться? – спросил Логан, включив воду.  
\- Я тебе мешаю? – холодно осведомился Пьетро. – Или ты стесняешься?  
\- Можно подумать, ты чего-то не видел, - буркнул Логан в ответ.  
\- Чего-то не видел, - задумчиво ответил Пьетро.  
Логан шагнул под ледяные струи и едва не задохнулся, но через минуту, которая растянулась на вечность, вода потеплела. Логан протянул ладонь к шампуню и едва не отпрыгнул, когда бутылкой запустили ему в грудь.

\- Кстати, у тебя по кровати действительно ползают клопы, - заметил Пьетро. – Я тебе целую банку наловил.  
\- Нахера они мне? – поморщившись, спросил Логан, отплевываясь от воды, попадающей в рот.  
\- Ну, будет тебе подарок за все пропущенные праздники, - засмеялся Пьетро. – Лучше пусть в банке сидят, чем ползают по подушке… как можно было так себя запустить, Джим?  
Логан ничего не ответил, он повернулся к Пьетро спиной, намыливая волосы, и принялся растирать пену по телу.

\- Я твои космы состригу, - предупредил Пьетро. – Мало ли, вдруг там у тебя вши. И с бородой можешь прощаться, она тебе совершенно не идет… а ты тут что делаешь?!  
\- Я принесла тебе чай, - спокойно сказала Лора.  
\- Не буду, - заупрямился Пьетро. – И проваливай отсюда, рано тебе еще пялиться на голых людей!  
\- Если не выпьешь - не уйду, - заявила Лора. – И я уже видела голых людей.  
\- Где это ты видела? – заинтересовался Пьетро и, судя по звуку, взял чашку. – Ну-ка рассказывай. Только отвернись, твой отец нынче неаппетитное зрелище.  
Логан тихонько фыркнул себе под нос: бывали времена, когда Пьетро пялился на него часами, и ему не надоедало, а теперь… неаппетитное зрелище, ну да.

\- Когда я жила в лаборатории, нас всех купали каждый вечер в душевой, - ответила Лора. – Однажды Винсенту подарили блестящую наклейку с машинкой, и он приклеил ее на стенку душевой… но потом кто-то отодрал, кто-то из этих… они сказали, что не положено.  
\- И что, вас купали всех вместе? – удивился Пьетро. – И мальчиков и девочек?  
\- Ну да, - ответила Лора. – Всех сразу, пятнадцать минут на душ, а потом разводили по камерам.  
\- Как так? – поразился Пьетро. – Почему так?  
\- Потому что они не люди, - процедил Логан, рассердившись от наивности Пьетро. – Потому что они не дети, не мальчики и не девочки, а инструменты. Оружие. До тебя что, не доходит?  
Пьетро заткнулся.

Логан смыл пену с волос, повернулся и увидел, что Лора уже ушла, а Пьетро прижимает к груди полупустую чашку и полотенце. Глаза у него были очень задумчивые и невеселые.  
\- Вот ведь мудаки, - пробормотал Пьетро себе под нос, все еще переживая рассказ Лоры.  
\- Мир жесток, - буркнул Логан. – Я думал, что ты это уже понял в свои-то годы.  
Пьетро протянул ему полотенце и показал затупленные стальные ножницы из кухни, звонко пощелкал ими в воздухе.  
\- Будешь меня оскорблять – я тебе ухо отстригу, - пообещал он. – А то и похуже, чем ухо, понял?  
Логан фыркнул, Пьетро в ответ широко, злобно усмехнулся.

Впрочем, как Логан и думал, Пьетро все-таки не стал размениваться на мелкую месть. Он стриг аккуратно, снимая и сдувая отстриженные волосы. Логан с трудом сдержал желание положить ладони на худые бока Пьетро, как раньше, как привык это делать. Пьетро крутился перед ним, заходил со спины, щелкал ножницами, то и дело цокал языком, оценивая результаты своего труда. Волосы сыпались серым дождем. Лора, вытащив кушетку на улицу, забралась на нее с ногами и наблюдала за стрижкой с заинтересованным видом.

\- Ну, что смог, я сделал, - заявил наконец Пьетро, когда уже совсем стемнело. – Лучше не будет.  
\- Хорошо, - равнодушно проговорил Логан. – Пора ложиться спать, завтра будет долгий и тяжелый день.  
\- Не хочешь посмотреться в зеркало? – обиженно спросил Пьетро. – Я все-таки старался.  
\- Не хочу, - ответил Логан. – Мне все равно.  
Пьетро даже затрясся, с трудом сдерживая желание запустить в Логана ножницами.  
\- Ты ничуть не изменился, - прошипел он. – Как был мудак, так и остался мудаком!  
\- А с чего мне меняться? – спросил Логан.  
\- И правда! – обозлился Пьетро.  
Он уковылял в домик и там раздраженно загремел чайником.

\- А мне нравится, - сказала Лора, осматривая Логана, склонив голову набок. – Лучше, чем было.  
\- Да? – улыбнулся Логан и провел ладонью по коротко остриженным волосам. – Ну и хорошо.  
Лора потащила раскладушку в дом, потом вышла и поставила на крыльцо банку, закрученную крышкой, внутри которой копошилась серая гнусная масса. Логан поморщился и перешагнул эту гадость.

\- Я не буду спать на раскладушке! – заявил Пьетро так, словно его туда силком укладывали.  
\- Не будешь, - согласился Логан. – Это для нее. Для нас - кровать.  
\- С тобой я тоже спать не буду! – возмутился Пьетро. – И не мечтай даже!  
\- Тогда ложись на полу, - безразлично ответил Логан. – Выделить тебе одеяло?  
Пьетро выругался.  
\- А может, это ты ляжешь на полу? – спросил он. – Тебе же не впервые.  
\- Не собираюсь, - сказал Логан. – Это моя постель и я буду спать в ней, а ты как хочешь, либо со мной валетом, либо внизу.  
Пьетро скривился, но неохотно устроился на краю кровати.

Лора недолго возилась под одеялом, устраиваясь удобней. Логан накинул на кровать еще одно одеяло, чтобы не отбирать у Пьетро, и постарался поместиться на выделенной ему части кровати. Раньше у них не возникало проблем, даже когда они спали на узких койках – Пьетро устраивался у него под боком, потом закидывал ноги и, наконец, почти целиком заползал сверху, обнимал за шею, тыкался во сне кончиком носа за ухо. Но теперь все было иначе.

\- У тебя ноги воняют, - пожаловался в тишине Пьетро. – Какой отстой! Ну почему это происходит со мной, а?  
\- Если ты думаешь, что пахнешь розами, то очень сильно ошибаешься, - разозлился Логан. – Когда ты вообще последний раз мылся?  
Пьетро осекся. Логан надеялся, что тот угомонится, но Пьетро через несколько минут сказал:  
\- Ну и что? Готов поспорить, ты и похуже нюхал.  
\- Тебе и не снилась вонь окопов Вьетнама, деточка, - подтвердил Логан. – И если ты не заткнешься и не дашь поспать спокойно, я расскажу тебе во всех подробностях.  
\- Да лучше бы ты в том окопе и остался! – рявкнул Пьетро, позволив прорваться накопившейся за вечер злости, он даже сел, не в силах сдерживаться, разве что только слюной не брызгал. – Всем было бы меньше проблем, Логан! Особенно мне! Я бы не угробил молодость на мохнатого старого пердуна с военной травмой!  
\- Так все, - не выдержал Логан. – С меня хватит!  
Он вскочил, схватил Пьетро за длинные волосы на затылке и потащил за собой, босого и полуголого, перепуганного и шипящего от боли.

\- Видишь вон сортир? – прорычал Логан, встряхивая Пьетро в такт своим словам. – Будешь много пиздеть – будешь ночевать там, но учти, там водятся крысы величиной с собаку… а ты сейчас не настолько быстрый, как голодная, злая, живущая в дерьме крыса, сечешь?!  
Пьетро испуганно угугкнул. Логан снисходительно похлопал его по макушке и отпустил. Пьетро тихонько вернулся в дом, улегся на краю кровати и затих, еле слышно дыша в одеяло.  
\- Там и правда живут такие крысы? – шепотом спросила Лора с кушетки.  
\- В лунную ночь они выползают понюхать воздуха и кусают людей за задницу, - серьезным голосом ответил Логан. – Ужасные голодные дерьмокрысы…  
Он не выдержал и фыркнул. Лора расхохоталась писклявым детским голоском. Пьетро обиженно дышал и, кажется, боялся даже голос подать.

Логан вдруг с тоской подумал, растеряв все веселье, что пару лет назад он бы не стал таскать Пьетро за волосы и пугать его, делать ему больно. Пьетро достался ему несовершеннолетним, неопытным, но ужасно активным и любопытным мальчиком. Пьетро захотел его – Пьетро получил его, как получал все, что хотел. Логан носился с ним, как курица с яйцом, лелеял его, нежничал, старался выполнять его капризы и желания, совсем избаловал.  
Логан часто таскал его на закорках, так было им обоим удобно: Пьетро стискивал его шею, сжимал коленями бока, терся носом, покусывал за ухо и всячески баловался и дурачился, но Логану это даже нравилось… пока Пьетро ему окончательно на шею не сел. Вот и закончилось все тем, что Пьетро пресытился, заскучал и сбежал, оставив Логану боль и горечь, и тоскливое одиночество, сосущее сердце, как пиявка.

А когда Логан уже решил покончить со всем, Пьетро заявился, буквально свалившись на голову, и разворошил старое, сковырнул душевные раны, которые Логан считал затянувшимися, только вот оказалось, что ничуть они не затянулись, а полны боли и гноя. Логан абсолютно не понимал, к чему все это приведет, и не понимал, чего хочет Пьетро. Вернуться? Чтобы его простили? Или совсем не этого? Логан ненавидел недопонимание и нестабильность, он всегда предпочитал ясность, но Пьетро своим возвращением и своей ершистостью держал его в подвешенном состоянии. С Лорой все было предельно ясно, а вот с Пьетро…  
Логан вздохнул и прислушался к сонному дыханию. Пьетро спал, подтянув ноги к груди. Спала и Лора, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.


	5. Chapter 5

Пьетро нахмурился, услышав громкий кашель, отложил нож и выглянул в окно – Лора уже стояла возле Логана, держа наготове кружку с водой. Логан кашлял, выронив обгорелую балку, которую оттаскивал подальше от уцелевшего фундамента дома. У Лоры было спокойное, даже равнодушное лицо. Она или в принципе не боялась смерти, или не верила, что ее драгоценный Росомаха способен сдохнуть, захлебнувшись собственной кровью, это у Пьетро сердце падало в пятки, когда он слышал, как Логан заходится, словно туберкулезник.  
Впрочем, жуткие приступы кашля практически исчезли.

Поначалу Пьетро твердо уверился, что Логан решил надорваться и угробить себя. Логан плевался кровью, смотрел мрачно исподлобья, пока Пьетро причитал, что Логан вот-вот сдохнет, отлеживался, опустошал за пару глотков очередную бутылку бурбона и продолжал упорно и методично расчищать фундамент сгоревшего дома от обломков.

Лора поначалу только смотрела, но потом включилась в дело и начала помогать. Пьетро боялся, что она покалечится, провалится в подвал и насадится на какой-нибудь штырь, или на нее рухнет какая-нибудь балка, но его никто не слушал. Что отец, что дочь были одинаковыми упрямыми идиотами, которые напрочь игнорировали глас рассудка. И все-таки через две недели Логан наладил быт и более-менее разобрал строительную площадку.  
Пьетро даже поразился, он никогда не задумывался - как посреди леса растут дома, превращаясь постепенно в деревушки и города. Оказывается, имея желание и умелые руки, растущие не из задницы, можно относительно быстро наладить сносное житье-бытье. Пьетро здесь оказался бесполезен.

Он, в самом деле, чувствовал, что к нему относятся со снисходительным терпением, как к кому-то, кто и не мешается, но и помощи не приносит. Логан явно не ждал от него ничего, но терпел его присутствие. Пьетро с бессильной злобой ощутил, что ему здесь нет места, и что Логану наплевать - уйдет он или останется.  
Логан отказался бежать от людей, преследующих Лору, и решил встретить их на своей земле. Пьетро сразу понял, что Логан не станет отступать, когда тот повесил на дереве качели для Лоры. Пьетро уже давно бы свалил, оставив этих двоих наслаждаться обществом друг друга и дикарской жизнью, да вот только шов затягивался неожиданно медленно, то и дело воспаляясь. Должно быть, у Лоры на когтях был какой-то слабый яд, который не мог убить мутанта, но причинял неудобства.

Пьетро попробовал сделать пару кружков по лесу, как только шов поджил, но, наверное, это было зря, потому что треть шва, от паха до живота, тут же разошлась. Пьетро как увидел окровавленные нитки, торчащие из собственного живота, так чуть не отключился. Он видел вещи и похуже, но собственные раны переносил с трудом, тем более такие – воспаленные и некрасивые. Логан едва успел поймать его, зашатавшегося от приступа дурноты, ругался, не затыкаясь, пока зашивал раскрывшуюся рану, и приказал больше не дурить до полного выздоровления. Пьетро только потом сообразил, что Логан на этот раз не пользовался очками, и руки у него не тряслись. Он понял, что Логан потихоньку поправляется, и теперь наблюдал исподтишка, гадая, до какого уровня восстановится регенерация.

В завалах барахла, которое Лора и Пьетро вышвырнули из времянки, нашлась нераспечатанная коробка сигар. Логан просиял, когда ее увидел, моментально вскрыл и вытащил сигару, точно и сильно отсек ее конец ножом и принялся смолить и кашлять, смолить и кашлять. Физиономия у него была такая довольная, впервые за долгое время, что Пьетро не решился вступать с ним в открытый конфликт, хоть и считал, что Логану еще рано хвататься за свои любимые крепкие вонючки, Логан то и дело сплевывал кровь, куда ему сигары?!  
И именно поэтому Пьетро тихонько поговорил с Лорой, намекнув ей, что ее новообретенный папочка все еще может отбросить коньки, если не перестанет дымить.

Пьетро надеялся, что Лора начнет капать Логану на мозги и наставит его на путь здорового образа жизни, зарядки по утрам и питания натуральными продуктами, но она поступила проще – порезала всю коробку сигар в труху. Пьетро сначала даже зафыркал, когда увидел потрясенное лицо Логана, изнывающего от бессильной ярости, но потом Логан посмотрел на него и сразу понял, что к чему и кто на самом деле виноват.  
\- Меня нельзя бить! – заорал Пьетро, когда Логан, побагровев от злости, двинулся к нему. – У меня шов разойдется!  
Логан на секунду остановился, но потом все-таки подошел, крепко взял его за шкирку и с силой встряхнул.

\- По-твоему это забавно? – процедил он, тряся Пьетро, как переспевшую грушу.  
\- Вообще-то, я о тебе забочусь! – злобно ответил Пьетро, который нечаянно прикусил язык. – И если ты не перестанешь – я дам сдачи!  
Логан только фыркнул, снова встряхнул его и отвесил звонкий, болезненный подзатыльник. Пьетро не собирался этого терпеть ни секунды – он резко повернулся и врезал Логану по морде, и тут же согнулся пополам, зажимая руку и сипло дыша от боли в сбитых до крови костяшках. Несколько секунд он даже думал, что сломал руку о стальной череп этого кретина.

Разозленный Логан резко схватил его за волосы и вздернул, Пьетро неуклюжим рывком выпрямился и охнул, ощутив, что многострадальный шов снова разошелся внизу живота, футболка прилипла к коже.  
\- Мелкий говнюк, - прошипел Логан, всматриваясь в его лицо прищуренными, темными глазами.  
\- Бей уже, - устало сказал Пьетро, зажимая рукой живот, по которому растекалось липкое горячее пятно. – Или бей, или отъебись, мудак.  
Логан шумно втянул воздух носом и поменялся в лице, выпустил волосы Пьетро и бесцеремонно задрал на нем футболку, медленно пропитывающуюся кровью.

\- Твою мать, - буркнул Логан и отправился доставать иглу, спирт и шелковые нитки.  
Он приказал Лоре выбросить испорченную коробку с сигарами и занялся раной Пьетро, посматривая хмуро и почти виновато. По крайней мере, у Пьетро возникло смутное впечатление, что Логан сожалеет.  
Тот хотел припугнуть, и леща отвесить у него прямо руки чесались, но все же Логан раскаялся в своем приступе гнева. Ему не понравилось, что Пьетро его нешуточно испугался, Пьетро самому не понравилось то, что он оказался способен испугаться Логана, хоть и всего на секунду.

\- Может, хватит на сегодня? – осведомился Пьетро, остановившись на пороге.  
Снаружи, в лесу, было намного теплее, чем во времянке. Пьетро с наслаждением вдохнул свежий весенний воздух, пахнущий ранними цветами. Логан остановился и посмотрел на него, потом отдал Лоре пустую кружку.  
\- Если ты не привезешь мяса – на ужин будет салат из морковки с морковкой, - сообщил Пьетро. – Возможно, морковные котлеты, если я соображу, как их сделать.  
Лора сморщила нос. Логан коротко кивнул, дав знать, что он услышал. Пьетро ужасно не хотелось возвращаться в стылую времянку, так что он подтащил поближе пластиковый стул, привольно развалился на нем и принялся наблюдать, как Логан растаскивает обломки.

Тот, разгоряченный работой, стащил рубашку, оставшись в белой, влажной от пота майке. Пьетро уже собирался было сказать, что Логану не стоит так раздеваться, весеннее тепло обманчиво, а с его-то кашлем и хрипом по ночам… но передумал. Логан все равно не послушается, и даже поступит наоборот, вопреки здравому смыслу, лишь бы доказать, что он принимает решения сам. И вообще, какое ему, Пьетро, дело до того, как себя чувствует Логан, болеет ли он или бережет здоровье? Логан ему никто, так… бывший любовник, интрижка по молодости. Вот и нечего над ним кудахтать.

Логан оттащил в сторону еще несколько крупных балок и остановился. Лора собирала в стороне мелкие обломки в небольшую зеленую тачечку, которую Логан привез специально для нее. Картина была бы донельзя умильная, если бы Лора не выпускала то и дело когти, разрубая деревяшки, толщиной в руку Пьетро, с такой легкостью, с которой нож проходит сквозь масло.

\- Поедешь в город? – спросила Лора, тоже остановившись. – Возьмешь меня с собой?  
Логан подумал несколько секунд.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. – Пойду на охоту.  
Лора так и встрепенулась, едва не перевернув тачку.  
\- Ты останешься здесь, - предупредил Логан. – В следующий раз возьму тебя с собой.

Пьетро с интересом уставился на девочку, ожидая от нее истерики в духе «а я хочу сейчас, но почему нет, я буду вести себя хорошо» и так далее, потому что он сам поступил бы именно так, но Лора только молча кивнула - это с Пьетро она бодалась по поводу каждого слова, а Логана почему-то слушалась без пререканий.  
\- Мне надо разведать, что там изменилось за зиму, - пояснил Логан в ответ на ее молчание.  
Пьетро скривил губы.

Ему самому Логан никогда не объяснял собственных решений. Он ставил в известность и не интересовался чужим мнением вообще. Пьетро скис, снова ощутив себя лишним на этой заброшенной богом лесной поляне. Отец и дочь были похожи: они много молчали и говорили только по делу, они хорошо друг друга понимали и, кажется, реально черпали силу в многовековых соснах, которые окружали этот дом, в прозрачном холодном ручейке, который протекал неподалеку, в этой дремучей чащобе, в первобытной тишине, нарушаемой только птичьим ором. Пьетро же ощущал себя слишком шумным, слишком быстрым и слишком бессмысленным - и от того действительно жалким. В нем росла злость на Логана, которому было неподдельно хорошо и комфортно в гармонии с природой.

«Такого будущего ты для меня хотел? – со злобой думал Пьетро, пытаясь уснуть по ночам под тихое дыхание Логана и посапывание девочки. – Ты, значит, будешь нервишки успокаивать, а я бы чах тут, в глуши, заваривал чай на шишках и строчил бы минеты, когда тебе охота развлечься? Да пошел ты нахер, ублюдок, и совершенно не зря я от тебя ушел!».  
Логан крепко спал, спокойно завернувшийся в спальник, и даже не подозревая, как же Пьетро, накрутившему себя почти до приступа истерики, охота вскочить и от души его отпинать.

\- И кого ты собираешься наловить к ужину? – сладко поинтересовался Пьетро. – Белок?  
Логан мрачно взглянул на него и накинул рубашку на плечи.  
\- А почему бы и нет? – развеселился Пьетро, не дождавшись ответа. – Шикарное будет жаркое! Обожремся до отвала! А к следующей зиме сообразишь малышке шапку, ты уж, главное, налови побольше.  
Логан хмыкнул и взглянул на него внимательней.  
\- Ты идешь со мной, - сказал он негромко.  
\- Это был вопрос? – осведомился Пьетро. – Если это был вопрос, то отвечаю – нет, Логан, я не собираюсь бегать с тобой по лесам, как недобитый индеец, и охотиться на невинных зверю…  
Логан, устав от его болтовни, молча схватил его за шкирку и поставил на ноги.

\- Ты киснешь и дурью маешься, - ответил он. – Так что прогуляешься со мной и развеешься.  
Пьетро злобно расхохотался.  
\- Знаешь, где я хотел бы прогуляться? – спросил он. – По Пятой авеню! В крайнем случае, сойдет и Стрип! Но уж точно не канадские леса, где черт ногу сломит! Никуда я не пойду.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Логан, схватил его за шиворот и потащил за собой.  
Пьетро взвыл от злости.

Логан остановился на едва заметной тропочке между двумя деревьями, обернулся и серьезно сказал Лоре:  
\- Останешься за старшую на пару часов. Справишься?  
Лора пожала плечами и кивнула, а Логан потащил Пьетро дальше. Болтаться в его руках, пытаясь успеть за шагом, было унизительно, так что Пьетро вырвался и зашагал рядом.

\- Ну и зачем? – с обидой спросил он. – Подаешь девчонке плохой пример. Она решит, что все в этом мире можно решить силой.  
\- А это не так? – равнодушно спросил Логан. – Тебе надо поорать, я же чувствую. Когда ты бесишься – с тобой неприятно рядом находиться.  
\- А с тобой вообще всегда неприятно находиться рядом! – рассвирепел Пьетро. – До сих пор не пойму, как я тебя терпел сколько лет!  
\- Загадка, - усмехнулся Логан, ничуть не задетый его выкриком.

Несколько минут они шагали молча. Логан принюхивался. Пьетро смотрел себе под ноги, старясь не споткнуться о какую-нибудь ветку, и с удивлением заметил, что ему и в самом деле становится легче, как-то светлее и спокойнее на душе.  
\- Знаешь, ты, наверное… - начал было он, догнав Логана.  
\- Замолчи, - коротко ответил тот.  
\- Ты вообще охуел? – опешил Пьетро. – Какого хрена?  
\- Закрой рот! – приказал Логан, оглядываясь.  
Пьетро замолчал, растеряв те светлые, радостные чувства, которые в нем пробудились на короткий срок.  
«Пешком доберусь до городка, а там вызову такси, - решил он. – Как-нибудь переживу самолет. Хватит с меня этого мудака. Пора возвращаться домой».

\- Я слушаю тех, кто вокруг нас, - вдруг негромко сказал Логан, оглянувшись на него. – Их сейчас очень много, и они волнуются по весне, да еще и нас чуют.  
\- Белки? – буркнул Пьетро, у которого окончательно испортилось настроение.  
\- Дались тебе эти белки, - усмехнулся Логан. – Кабаны.  
Пьетро поспешно обернулся – он не видел ни единого поросеночка, ни единого кабанчика, лес был совершенно пуст, хоть и шелестел на все лады.  
\- Останешься здесь, - сказал Логан. – Никуда не суйся, жди меня.  
Он стащил рубашку и повесил ее на ветку.  
\- Ты собираешься прямо взять и поймать кабана? – недоверчиво спросил Пьетро. – Голыми руками?  
\- Поймать и убить, - согласился Логан. – Нам нужно мясо. Жди меня здесь, а то неровен час на клык попадешь.  
Пьетро передернулся.

Логан задумчиво взъерошил ладонью темные волосы, в которых осталось совсем немного седины. Он едва заметно покачивался, словно стрелка компаса, которая выбирает, куда ей повернуться. На Пьетро он не смотрел, обдумывая предстоящую охоту, а Пьетро некстати залип взглядом на Логане, на его мрачном, загорелом и обветренном лице, на широких мускулистых плечах, обтянутых майкой. Логан выглядел собранным, деловитым и здоровым… как тогда, когда они были вместе. Почти ничем не напоминал издыхающего и бухого в жопу канадского бомжа, которого они с Лорой нашли. Пьетро закусил губу, стараясь болью прогнать несвоевременные чувства.

Логан замер на секунду, уставившись в чащу широко раскрытыми глазами, и тут же сорвался с места, моментально растворившись в лесу. Пьетро думал, что человек в приметной белой майке просто не может так бесследно исчезнуть, но Логан мелькнул между деревьями раз и другой – и пропал. Лес тут же навалился на Пьетро, придавив его к земле. Пьетро стало неуютно: деревья были высокие и очень старые, а он среди них, в этом смолкшем лесу, казался крошечным и жалким, мимолетной песчинкой, которую ветер унесет, даже не заметив.

Пьетро испуганно оглянулся. Никогда раньше он не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным, всегда знал, что в любой момент сможет сбежать. В конце концов, он был одним из самых быстрых людей на планете! Но зашивать живот в четвертый раз – это уже как-то чересчур. Да и куда бежать? В какой стороне люди и цивилизованный мир, а в какой – индейцы, белые медведи и полярный круг? С его скоростью станется опомниться на какой-нибудь льдине на полюсе! Пьетро нервно облизнул губы.

Логан, сука, так легко смылся… конечно, ему-то не страшны ни клыки, ни когти. Хотя, кажется, у кабанов нет когтей, у них копытца… Пьетро отчетливо представил, как Логан вспугнет стаю диких, злобных кабанов, и те помчатся через лес, ломая и круша все на своем пути, злобно похрюкивая и задрав длиннющие, полуметровые клыки, а тут он – медленный, безоружный, со свежим швом на пузе.

Интересно, Логан будет его оплакивать? Ну хоть слезинку уронит? Упадет на колени и завопит в равнодушное небо «Неееееет?». Пьетро невольно захихикал, но тут же затих, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он принялся думать о Логане. Вдруг тот не поправился окончательно? Раскашлялся где-нибудь, свалился в бурелом, сломал ноги и лежит, едва живой, истекая кровью.  
Пьетро поморщился и решил, что такого быть не может. Логана, когда он был зол, было слышно на всю округу. Не станет он лежать и кашлять, он будет рычать от злости, молотить когтями, как взбесившаяся мельница, барахтаться, и если надо – поползет на сломанных ногах. Что ему какие-то блохастые кабаны?

Пьетро прекрасно помнил, сколько раз к ним заваливались какие-то старые недруги Логана, грозясь и шмаляя из винтовок во все стороны. И где они все? Ветра уже давно занесли их черепа песком, болота жадно проглотили кости, да и в кукурузных полях вдоль дорог Логан оставил немало одиноких могилок на скорую руку. Логан был на редкость неубиваемое существо: плевался пулями, раздраженно менял майки, если не мог отстирать кровавые пятна, зашивал дырки, если пятна отстирывались, менял тачки и документы… Пьетро так привык к этому, что действительно удивился не на шутку, увидев Логана старым и больным. Единственным, что достало этого мудака – оказался он сам, его нежелание жить.

Пьетро вдруг заметил поношенную клетчатую рубашку, висящую на дереве, снял ее и прижал к лицу, вдохнул запах Логана, свежий и почти не изменившийся. Который, оказывается, навсегда отпечатался в памяти, хотя Пьетро был уверен, что избавился от всех напоминаний о своих неудавшихся первых отношениях. Два года он мучился, доказывая себе, что Логан ему не нужен, а аромат пота, соли, металла, виски и хвойной смолы ударил его, словно молотом. Обычно к этому запаху примешивался запах пороха и табака, но сейчас этой примеси не было, был лишь чистый запах Логана, который прочно ассоциировался с сексом и счастьем, с тяжестью чужого горячего тела, с ревом байка и пылью, хрустящей на зубах. Пьетро тихонько, бессильно застонал, комкая рубашку так, словно она была виновата в том, что они с Логаном разошлись.

Он едва не подпрыгнул, когда из-за бурелома вылетела коричневая туша и с неприятным влажным чавком шлепнулась к его ногам. Через секунду появился Логан, самодовольный и совершенно невредимый, он легко перепрыгнул завал и мягко приземлился возле кабаньей туши.  
\- Я думал, что они больше, - задумчиво проговорил Пьетро, рассматривая зверя. – А он почти как собака…  
\- Они – больше, - лаконично ответил Логан, выпустил когти, вспорол дохлому кабанчику горло и принялся сливать кровь.

\- А почему этот такой маленький? – требовательно спросил Пьетро. – Добытчик из тебя так себе, конечно, Логан. Этого поросенка мы сожрем за пару дней, учитывая аппетиты Лоры.  
Логан выпрямился и недобро взглянул на него.  
\- А ты готов тащить на себе секача? – обманчиво мягко спросил он. – Я могу поймать, если ты допрешь шестьсот фунтов, всего-то две мили, ты справишься.  
Пьетро заткнулся. Логан, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, снова занялся тушей.

\- Так это детеныш? – спросил Пьетро. – Поросеночек?  
\- Нет, - ответил Логан. – Это почти взрослый свин, из осеннего помета.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – заинтересовался Пьетро. – Есть хоть что-то, в чем ты не разбираешься, а?  
\- Есть, - спокойно согласился Логан. - Балет и керамика.  
Пьетро громко фыркнул, но тут Логан заметил, что Пьетро сжимает его рубашку, и вопросительно вскинул бровь. Пьетро покраснел и повесил рубашку обратно на ветку, стараясь казаться невозмутимым.

Логан все еще колдовал над тушей: кровь натекла в густую и темную, почти до черноты, лужу, впитывалась в землю медленно. Пьетро поежился.  
\- Ты и кишки ему будешь выпускать? – брезгливо спросил он.  
\- Ага, - ответил Логан. - Но не здесь. Дома разделаю на части.  
\- Первый раз вижу, как ты свежуешь тушу, - задумчиво сказал Пьетро. – Раньше ты приносил мне готовые ломти, бери и жарь… я даже не представляю, нахрен нам сдалась целая туша этого несчастного поросенка. Что мы с ним делать будем?  
\- Что угодно, - ответил Логан. – Хоть домашнюю тушенку, хоть студень… тебе как раз будет, чем заняться.  
\- Ой, да иди ты в жопу, - скривился Пьетро. – По-твоему, мне больше делать нечего?  
Логан пожал плечами.

\- Странно как-то, - медленно проговорил Пьетро, рассматривая его. – Такая гадость – кровь и кишки, вся эта дрянь… но почему-то ужасно возбуждает.  
Логан обернулся и поглядел на него с откровенным весельем во взгляде.  
\- Да и так все понятно, - ответил он, ухмыляясь. – Чарли бы тебе умно пояснил, но я скажу по-простому – это нормальная реакция самочек на самца. Добытчик, знаешь ли, мясо, кровь… вот ты и течешь. Это природа, против нее не попрешь.  
\- Идиот, - с возмущением ответил Пьетро, сорвал с дерева рубашку, скомкал и швырнул в откровенно веселящегося Логана. – Я пошел обратно… куда идти?  
\- Туда, - ответил Логан, махнув рукой.

Пьетро, красный от злости и стыда, не успел даже двух шагов сделать, как Логан вдруг сказал:  
\- Если хочешь трахнуться, то давай прямо сейчас.  
Пьетро остановился и недоверчиво обернулся.  
\- Я вижу, что тебе хочется, - мягко проговорил Логан. – В твоем запахе чую. Но делать это при ребенке не стану, поэтому… сейчас нам никто не помешает.  
\- Что ты, блядь, о себе возомнил? – завопил Пьетро. – Ты… ты просто… а не пошел бы ты нахрен, а?  
\- Да как хочешь, - ответил Логан, пожав плечами.  
Пьетро рассматривал его, с трудом сдерживая желание дать по морде. Логан, почувствовав его взгляд, встал и выпрямился, не скрывая стояк, натянувший джинсовую ткань в паху.

\- Что, лучше стало? – прошипел Пьетро. – На ноги встал - и кобелизм проснулся?  
\- Охота возбуждает, - согласился Логан.  
«А я?» – чуть было не спросил Пьетро, но вовремя успел укусить себя за язык.  
\- Я не предлагаю тебе ничего такого, - спокойно и серьезно проговорил Логан. - Просто секс, никто никому ничего не должен.  
\- Ладно, - помолчав, сказал Пьетро, решив, что он после обдумает и переживет неожиданно болезненный укол в сердце, который он ощутил от слов Логана.

Пьетро потянулся к Логану, положил ладонь ему на грудь, погладил до самого горла, но Логан перехватил его руку и сжал крепко и нежно, погладил шершавыми пальцами запястье.  
\- Погоди, - сказал он. – Я знаю неподалеку одно хорошее место.  
Пьетро послушно зашагал за ним, держа Логана за руку, наслаждаясь чуть влажным теплом его ладони.  
Логан привел его к журчащему ручью, равнодушно сбросил тушу в сторону и кивнул в сторону небольшой лужайки, заросшей мхом и кустарником.

\- Здесь? – спросил Пьетро.  
Деревья подступили вплотную, и несмотря на белый день, у ручья было как-то… мрачновато. Где-то далеко щебетали птицы, но здесь только плескался ручеек, брызгаясь на выступающие белые камни у берега, и шумели кусты, обрамлявшие темно-зеленые моховые прогалины.  
\- Здесь, - сказал Логан. – Красиво?  
Пьетро пожал плечами.

\- А что это за место? – спросил он, неторопливо раздеваясь, стараясь не сорвать швы неуклюжим движением.  
\- Малинник, - сказал Логан. – Летом пасутся медведи, но сейчас им тут делать нечего.  
Пьетро поперхнулся.  
\- Ты точно уверен, что сюда не заглянет какой-нибудь гризли? – настороженно спросил он. – Я не хочу, чтобы мне откусили голову!  
\- Тебе откусишь, - улыбнулся Логан. – Не глупи. Иди ко мне.  
Пьетро, с удивившей его самого торопливостью, подался к Логану, прижался к нему и даже застонал от удовольствия, когда тот обнял его сильными, горячими руками.  
\- Логан, ты только… шов же, ты помнишь? - пробормотал Пьетро, тычась носом в темные, спутанные волосы.  
\- Я помню, - ответил Логан, поглаживая его по спине, по острым лопаткам и прогибу поясницы.

Пьетро не заметил, когда начал громко стонать, забывшись в ласке. Логан неторопливо раздел его, трогая и поглаживая, властно, по-хозяйски ощупывая руки, ноги, бока, словно хотел убедиться, что Пьетро цел и невредим. Пьетро даже не думал проявлять инициативу, он полностью расслабился и доверился, откинулся назад, спиной на грудь Логана, позволяя тому трогать себя, где вздумается.  
Логан никогда не спрашивал, как и что ему следует делать – он всегда знал, что нужно, даже не спрашивая, угадывал интуитивно. И вообще-то, это чаще всего Пьетро раздражало, но не теперь – теперь он почти кричал вслух от блаженства, от того, что наконец-то к нему прикасались правильные, те самые руки, смуглые от загара, сильные, заросшие темными волосами, и делали это абсолютно так, как ему хотелось.

Пьетро обессилено уронил голову на плечо Логана, прижавшись к его подбородку вспотевшим виском. Ноги расползлись бесстыдно, между ними неспешно, ритмично двигалась мозолистая ладонь, и поздно было скрывать, насколько Пьетро хочется, чтобы Логан ему засадил.  
\- Я… я больше не могу, - захлебываясь прошептал Пьетро, чувствуя, что сейчас или кончит, или схватит сердечный приступ.

Сердце бухало в висках, по бокам стекал пот, а во рту пересохло, губы распухли, как от температуры. Пьетро жалобно заскулил, чувствуя, что ноги бесконтрольно подергиваются, как всегда перед сильным оргазмом. Он давненько не чувствовал себя так, словно его неторопливо поджаривают на сковородке, но при этом ему было хорошо почти до обморока. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда у него в последний раз был такой крышесносный секс… два года назад, наверное.

\- Кончай, - прошептал ему Логан на ухо, пощекотав щеку отросшей, короткой бородой. – Давай, Сильви, я скучал по этому.  
Пьетро закричал, затрясся, словно в припадке, пачкая Логану руку, но после первых спазмов сполз в сторону, тяжело дыша, и инстинктивно свернулся в позу новорожденного, прикрывая коленками живот. Перед глазами то темнело, то вспыхивали белые точки. Пьетро шумно выдохнул, едва не разрыдавшись от такой эмоциональной разрядки, и охнул, почувствовав скользкие, настойчивые пальцы, раздвинувшие ему ягодицы.

\- Что? – спросил Логан на его затравленный взгляд. – Я хочу тебя трахнуть… ты против?  
Пьетро кивнул.  
\- Я больше не хочу, - хрипло сказал он.  
\- Это печально, потому что я хочу, - холодно ответил Логан и притянул его обратно.  
Пьетро закусил губу, пережидая ощущения, от которых уже отвык – скольжение туда-сюда, почти болезненный жар насильно растянутых мышц. Логан взглянул ему в лицо и остановился.  
\- Тебе больно? – спросил он серьезно.  
\- Пока – нет, - признался Пьетро. – Но будет больно, смазки нет, а твои размеры я прекрасно помню…  
\- Смазку надо заслужить, - усмехнулся Логан. – Расслабься.  
Он перевернул Пьетро, подложив ему под спину скомканную одежду, развел худые колени и уложил на свои плечи. Пьетро сглотнул, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться - у него и сил-то не было, и он прекрасно знал, что остановить Логана невозможно.  
Логан сплюнул на пальцы, смешав слюну со спермой, растер по члену и принялся осторожно, медленно вталкиваться.

\- Расслабься, - повторил он. – Видишь, я жду?  
Пьетро прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать медленно и спокойно, послушно расслабился, впуская Логана. Он морщился, когда ему становилось больно, и Логан тут же останавливался, ждал, нежно целуя его щиколотки. Пьетро решил, что вполне потерпит, пока Логан не отвалит, но чем больше он рассматривал лицо Логана, с горящими как у зверя глазами и искривленным от удовольствия ртом, тем больше возбуждался сам. Не только от вида Логана, но и от полузабытого ощущения его члена в собственном теле – член у того был не слишком длинный, но толстый, основательный, обвитый венами.

Пьетро начал ахать на каждый толчок, заерзал на спине, вцепился ногтями Логану в бока, подгоняя его.  
\- Распробовал? – усмехнулся тот.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джимми! – взмолился Пьетро, подмахивая снизу, пытаясь насадиться глубже и резче. – Пожалуйста же!  
Логан кивнул, взял упор и принялся трахать быстро, с оттяжкой, практически натягивая Пьетро на себя, выбивая из него вскрики, которые становились все громче и отчаянней.

Потом он торопливо сполз в сторону, чтобы не раздавить Пьетро своей тяжестью, сел и взъерошил ладонью влажные волосы.  
\- Вставай, - отрывисто проговорил Логан, взглянув искоса.  
Пьетро, которого таким скорым, сильным вторым оргазмом словно по голове стукнуло, отдышался и посмотрел на Логана устало. Он сразу понял, что тот смущен и зол на себя, и уже, наверное, начал сожалеть.

\- Джим, - тихо позвал Пьетро. – Полежи со мной? Всего минутку.  
У Логана даже лицо исказилось. Пьетро решил, что Логан откажется, но тот молча вытянулся рядом и потянул Пьетро на себя, устроив сверху. Пьетро лениво накинул на вспотевшую натертую спину рубашку. Он прижался щекой к груди Логана, слушая стук его сердца, бездумно водил пальцами, выписывая круги по коже, заросшей темными волосками.  
Логан положил ладонь ему на затылок, вплел пальцы в длинные серебристые волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста, спутанные и совершенно растрепавшиеся. Однако Логан рассматривал длинные пряди с одуревшим, зачарованным видом, словно не замечая листочков и всякого мусора, словно держал в ладони жидкое серебро.

Пьетро, рассмотрев его лицо, подтянулся на локтях и попытался поцеловать Логана, но тот отвернулся, мазнув губами Пьетро по виску.  
\- Вставай, - сказал Логан, отстранив его.  
Пьетро неохотно поднялся и принялся одеваться, подобрал измятую майку, демонстративно вытер ею между ног, где было мокро и скользко от спермы, и швырнул в Логана, мстительно усмехнувшись.  
Логан равнодушно взглянул на него, пожал плечами и повесил испорченную майку на ветки кустарника. Логан, кажется, вел внутри какой-то мысленный диалог, но у Пьетро не было никакого желания с этим разбираться. Логан ведь сам сказал – никаких обязательств, только секс. И не стал целоваться. Ну и к черту его!


	6. Chapter 6

Пьетро проснулся от грохота. Он резко сел, краем глаза отметив, что и Лора подскочила на своей раскладушке. Они торопливо выглянули в окно и переглянулись, увидев на краю расчищенной поляны грузовик. Логан, уже вполне бодрый с утра, разгружал стройматериалы. Лора тут же метнулась вихрем, принялась торопливо собираться, но Пьетро поймал ее за плечо:  
\- Ты куда? – спросил он. – Не суйся, пока балкой не пришибли, а?  
Но Лора стряхнула его ладонь, на секунду сверкнула незагорелой кожей спины, торопливо переодев пижамную футболку на свою любимую - серую, с единорогом, и умчалась помогать Логану.

Пьетро упал спиной в постель и натянул одеяло до носа - он совершенно не собирался вылезать из постели в такую рань. Он и так полночи не спал, дожидаясь, пока Лора перестанет ворочаться и засопит ровно и сонно. В лес они с Логаном больше не ходили, и поэтому по-быстрому трахались за домом, под теплым душем, когда Лора засыпала. Пьетро боялся, что Логан заснет раньше, чем его неугомонная дочурка успокоится, и в результате задремал сам, и поэтому от неожиданности и испуга едва не свалился с кровати, когда Логан, наклонившись над ним, погладил его по руке.

Обычно Пьетро сам быстро соскальзывал с постели, но в этот раз он был сонный, отупевший, поэтому только протянул к Логану руки, как в старые добрые времена. Логан выдохнул и покачнулся, - Пьетро как раз достаточно проснулся, чтобы сообразить, что делает что-то не то, - но тут Логан склонился и поднял его на руки, прижав к себе. Пьетро обвил его шею, тычась лицом в шею Логана.  
И на этот раз Логан не торопился вернуться до того, как Лора проснется и что-то услышит, а прижал Пьетро спиной к стенке, зажал ему рот ладонью и драл долго и основательно… или Пьетро так показалось. Он был дурной, полуспящий, размякший, тихонько поскуливал Логану в ладонь, сжимал коленями его бока, и если бы не боль в содранной спине, он бы решил, что этот умопомрачительный, долгий и нежный секс ему приснился.  
Пьетро улыбнулся, зарылся поглубже в постель и заснул, то и дело морщась от грохота прямо под окнами, который, впрочем, не мешал ему спать.

Во второй раз он проснулся от аромата кофе и ветчины. Пьетро сел и принюхался, прислушался к тихому позвякиванию на кухоньке, потом спустил ноги и потянулся всем телом, на секунду забыв про шов. Впрочем, тот больше не расходился, наоборот, почти затянулся. Пьетро подозревал, что розовые и белые полоски стежков никогда не сойдут, Лора украсила его на всю жизнь… хорошо, хоть не убила по малолетству и тупости.

На кухне обнаружился Логан, в легкой летней рубашке, испачканной пылью, и с чашкой крепкого кофе. Логан задумчиво наблюдал, как Лора, словно коза, прыгает через сложенные штабеля досок.  
\- Не боишься, что она ноги переломает? – спросил Пьетро, заглянув в окно через его плечо. – Хоть и заживет, а все равно больно.  
\- Не вижу смысла запрещать, - сказал Логан, не оборачиваясь. – Пока не переломает, не поверит, что это действительно больно.  
Пьетро хмыкнул.

\- Итак, ты все же хочешь построить для нас дом, - с мягкой насмешкой сказал он, сняв свою чашку с полки. – Знаменитое упрямство старины Логана…  
\- Не для нас, - негромко сказал тот. – А для себя и Лоры. Тебе здесь нет места, Пьетро.  
Пьетро улыбался еще несколько секунд, пока полностью не осознал его слова. Потом поставил чашку обратно на стол. Логан обернулся и хмуро посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты всегда говорил, что твоя жизнь – в больших городах, а не в жопе мира, - сказал он. – А Лоре нужна семья и нужен дом… она останется со мной, а ты можешь идти, когда и куда захочешь.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Пьетро, отстраненно удивившись тому, насколько спокойно и равнодушно звучит его голос, так, словно ему не больно и не обидно.  
Он пожал плечами и принялся делать себе кофе.

Цветок в его квартире, большая напольная пальма, наверное, уже загнулась, пока он прохлаждался тут. Хотя может быть уборщица, маленькая филиппинка, которая разгребала его логово раз в две недели, сжалилась над пальмой. Придется перелопатить почту, скорее всего почтовый ящик забит до отвала. Придется объясняться с отцом, тот наверняка разыскивает его. Приятели, должно быть, уже и забыли его – в тусовке, где Пьетро крутился два года, люди быстро выходили в тираж: кто-то сдыхал от передоза или от СПИДа, кто поумнее, успевал соскочить раньше. Впрочем, всегда можно завести новых приятелей, почему бы нет?

Он вдруг заметил, что Логан наблюдает за ним, и взгляд у него очень странный. Логан словно чего-то ждал от него, и очень удивился, не дождавшись.  
\- Не волнуйся, Джимми, - усмехнулся Пьетро. – Я не стану закатывать тебе скандалы.  
\- Не похоже на тебя, - заметил Логан, все еще сверля его напряженным взглядом.  
Пьетро ужасно хотелось ответить ему что-то резкое и хлесткое, обругать на крайний случай, но он не видел смысла ругаться и язвить. Логан не был ему ни другом, ни любовником. Логан был тем, кого следовало немедленно забыть при пересечении канадской границы, так что и расходовать на него остроумие или злобу было бессмысленно, так что Пьетро равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Допью кофе и уйду, - сказал он. – Ты же не собираешься выталкивать меня взашей?  
\- Нет, - медленно ответил Логан. – Не собираюсь.  
Пьетро даже сумел улыбнуться ему, забрал свою кружку и вышел во двор.

Лора, сигавшая через поленницу, увидела его и отвлеклась, зацепилась ногой за доски и покатилась кубарем. Пьетро невольно дернулся к ней, но Лора тут же села и потрясла головой, улыбнулась до ушей шальной, щенячьей белозубой улыбкой.  
\- Не убейся, - попросил Пьетро, потому что дочка Логана была не виновата перед ним.  
Лора подбежала к нему, схватила за рукав и потащила за собой.

\- Смотри! – возбужденно сказала она. – Это будет наш дом!  
\- Я вижу, - ответил Пьетро. – Если ты раньше шею себе не свернешь, это будет твой дом, большой и красивый.  
Лора остановилась, повернулась к нему и чуть склонила голову набок.  
\- А твой? – спросила она.  
Пьетро прикусил язык. Он недооценил ее сообразительность, не подумал, что она уже способна понимать между строк.  
\- А мне пора возвращаться, - сказал он. – Мой дом не здесь.  
\- Но я думала, что ты останешься с нами, - тихо и упрямо проговорила Лора. – Я думала, что тебе здесь нравится.  
\- Здесь? – фыркнул Пьетро. – Нет уж, спасибо. Ни нормальной ванной, ни игровой приставки, и ни одного приличного стриптиз-клуба в округе.  
Лора молча глядела на него. Пьетро снова подумал, что она кого-то жутко напоминает, не Логана, но кого-то очень знакомого.

\- И ты никогда не вернешься? – спросила Лора.  
\- А что, будешь скучать? – засмеялся Пьетро. – Ну, если хочешь, навещу тебя в День Рождения, принесу подарок и открытку…  
Лора не улыбнулась. Она оглянулась на времянку, увитую расцветшим плющом, дернула Пьетро за руку, заставив его наклониться, и порывисто обняла его за шею. Наверное, почувствовала, что он шутит и смеется через силу, пытается заглушить боль.  
\- Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, - сказал он тихо. – Береги Логана, этот старый упрямый козел никогда помощи не попросит, так что придется тебе о нем заботиться.  
Лора кивнула.

Пьетро допил в два глотка кофе, отдал ей кружку, поцеловал Лору в лоб и выпрямился, привычно скользнув в ощущение времени, застывшего в бутылке. Лора замерла, сжимая чашку. Звуки стихли. Ветер медленно гнул траву. Логан, стоящий на пороге времянки, превратился в памятник самому себе. Пьетро безразлично отодвинул Логана в сторону, нашел свой рюкзак, закинул туда футболку, что сушилась на веревке, документы и разряженный мобильный телефон, который он так и не удосужился зарядить за эти полтора месяца своего выздоровления и реабилитации Логана. Подумав, накинул на плечи мотоциклетную куртку. В конце концов, Логан обходился без нее два года, значит, и дальше сможет спокойно обходиться.

Пьетро остановился и осмотрелся, убедившись, что ничего не забыл. Ему стало тошно. Он не уставал повторять, что они живут в скотских условиях, как какие-то реднеки, которые ютятся в трейлере, но на самом деле он так сроднился с этой комнатой с некрашеными стенами, с узкой продавленной кроватью, спальником Лоры и новым спальником Логана. С зеркалом без рамы. С полками, на которых вперемешку лежали все их вещи: футболки Лоры, его носки, майки Логана.  
Пьетро решительно повернулся и вышел, не забыв вернуть Логана на место. Тот был тяжелый, как скала, но Пьетро справился. Он мягко и осторожно поцеловал Логана в губы, потерся щекой о колючую бороду. Ладони так и зудели навешать напоследок оплеух и сбежать, но Пьетро решил не опускаться до такой мелкой и жалкой мести. Он погладил Логана по руке, вздохнул и ушел.

С кедами можно было попрощаться. Пьетро знал, что когда остановится, вывалившись в привычное течение времени, кеды развалятся прямо у него на ногах, с обувью такое всегда бывало после длительных пробежек. Пьетро уже привык.  
Он готов был отвлекаться на что угодно – на мелькание своих шнурков, на стоящие машины, запрудившие дороги, на застывших людей… лишь бы не думать, что Логан выставил его вон. Мстительный злопамятный мохнатый ублюдок. Позволил пожить, снова приучил к своим рукам, а потом дал понять, что не испытывает к Пьетро ничего, кроме влечения – не Пьетро, так какая-нибудь другая смазливая подстилка, кто-нибудь бы да нашелся.  
Впрочем, учитывая возраст Логана, ничего удивительного. Этот мудак похоронил дохрена народа, некоторых он наверняка любил, и может даже посильнее, чем Пьетро… так что Пьетро еще повезло, что он сбежал от Логана, а не лег в какую-нибудь лесную или придорожную могилку, на которую никто никогда не придет уронить слезу.

Пьетро остановился перед дверями своей квартиры ближе к обеду. Его тело, истосковавшееся по скорости и бегу, чуть ли не пело от приятной усталости. Пьетро наклонился и расшнуровал развалившиеся, изорванные кеды, отметив, что подошвы практически стерлись.  
Он несколько секунд стоял перед закрытой дверью, переводя дыхание и привыкая к ощущению большого города. После леса и простора высокого, открытого неба, потолок показался ужасно низким. В горле першило от грязного воздуха с примесями всякой гадости. И как же здесь было шумно, а!

Пьетро достал ключи и, открыв дверь, едва не споткнулся о кучу почты, скопившейся под дверью. Он даже выругался, увидев всю эту макулатуру, которую следовало разобрать. Судя по равномерному слою пыли, покрывающей все, филиппинка не приходила – Пьетро тут же вспомнил, что не заплатил ей за новый месяц. Он снова выругался и пошлепал босиком, держа ошметки кед в руках, к пальме, морально готовясь увидеть засохший, почерневший ствол.

Пальма стояла на широком подоконнике на балкончике, это было единственное место, куда хорошо попадали солнечные лучи. Она здорово разрослась за полтора месяца, Пьетро еще никогда не видел, чтобы она так хорошо выглядела. Зеленые листья топорщились во все стороны, в поддоне собралась вода, должно быть, ночью прошел дождь.  
В первую секунду Пьетро обрадовался, но потом снова скис - даже долбанной пальме, которую он старался поливать каждую неделю и которую иногда рыхлил вилкой, было лучше без него.

Он поставил на подоконник кеды и отправился на кухню, оставляя в пыли отпечатки ног. Открытая пачка хлопьев, оставленная Лорой, опрокинулась от сквозняка, хлопья рассыпались по всему столу. Возле раковины, в забытом тетрапаке, скисло и заплесневело молоко. Пьетро сморщился, увидев в раковине посуду, которую они так и не помыли. В холодильнике было пусто, как ночью на кладбище, лишь в отсеке на дверце безнадежно подсыхал одинокий лимон.  
Пьетро вышел в гостиную и заметил красный мигающий огонек на переполненном автоответчике. Он щелкнул клавишей – гостиную, отвыкшую от живого присутствия, тут же наполнили голоса. В основном звонили спамеры, Чарли и отец. Чарли волновался, отец злился, спамеры предлагали увеличить член. Пьетро остановил очередное сообщение на середине и очистил автоответчик.

В ванной, на бортике стоял шампунь с феей, забытый Лорой. Пьетро вздохнул, убрал его в шкафчик, включил воду и принялся набирать ванну. Он ведь так мечтал о горячей ванне, с пеной, с музыкой из радио, разве нет?  
Подумав, Пьетро вернул шампунь с феей обратно на бортик. Пока ванна набиралась, он быстро рассортировал почту, отделив в одну маленькую кучку счета, а в другую, большую, рекламу. На розовой бумажке, пошлой и невыразимо отвратительной, он увидел объявление об ограниченном наборе в школу пикапа. Пьетро фыркнул, но потом увидел небольшую визитку китайского ресторанчика с доставкой на дом.

Он сел и оглянулся, словно видел свою квартиру первый раз в жизни. Логан привел его сюда, и тогда еще здесь не было ремонта. Вообще ничего не было, на полу лежал водный матрас, который приходилось то и дело заклеивать, а потом Пьетро купил маленькую пальму и поставил на окно. Он специально купил цветок, чтобы порадовать зануду-Логана, даже чек продемонстрировал, Логан в ответ на это только глаза закатил. Они делали ремонт, ходили в старых, подвернутых джинсах, трахались в побелке, любили друг друга и свою пальму. В воздухе пахло штукатуркой, сигарами Логана, китайской едой и клубничной смазкой.

И вот… матраса уже давно нет, краска облупилась, от прежней жизни осталась только пальма. И та совершенно не собиралась загибаться без Пьетро. И Логан… Логан тоже не загибается без него. Теперь у него есть девочка, она не допустит, чтобы Логан снова скатился в то полудикое состояние.  
Пьетро перевернулся на живот и ткнулся горящим лицом в ладони. Несколько минут он медленно дышал, пытаясь перебороть подступившие слезы. Он больше не хотел ничего решать и ни о чем думать, ему было слишком плохо и слишком больно, чтобы что-то решать. Почти все считали Логана хорошим парнем, но Пьетро знал, что Логан способен и больно дать сдачи. И вот – Логан так мастерски отомстил, и теперь наверняка просто счастлив, вернув то, что в свое время сделал ему Пьетро.

Пьетро выудил визитку китайской забегаловки из стопки макулатуры и тут же вспомнил, что телефон разряжен. Пришлось включать на зарядку, но ванна как раз набралась, так что Пьетро разделся и по ноздри залег в горячую воду, пытаясь расслабиться. Длинные волосы раскрылись в воде серебристым облаком, облепили лицо. Пьетро, задержав дыхание, пролежал почти минуту, чувствуя себя так, словно растворяется в воде, как кусочек сахара. Очень грустный, озлобленный и обиженный кусочек сахара.

Он невольно засмеялся, поперхнулся и едва не захлебнулся, резко сел, откашливаясь и отфыркиваясь. На всякий случай потрогал подживший шов.  
Телефон жизнерадостно загудел, сообщая, что вернулся в грешный мир живых. Пьетро перегнулся через бортик и, не открывая список уведомлений о пропущенных звонках и сообщениях, набрал номер ресторанчика с визитки. Он не хотел говорить с отцом. Не хотел даже говорить с Чарли. Все, что он хотел – заказать побольше китайской еды и пива, и смотреть по телеку тупые передачи нон-стопом.


	7. Chapter 7

Замок двери тихонько щелкнул. Пьетро лениво отставил банку на журнальный столик, покрытый подсохшими пятнами пролитого пива и соусов, и запрокинул голову, не собираясь встречать гостей. Он никого не ждал и доставку пиццы не заказывал.

Дверь распахнулась настежь, в захламленную, замусоренную гостиную неторопливо пролевитировало инвалидное кресло, а вслед за ним ворвался Эрик Леншерр, как всегда прямой, высокий и порывистый.  
\- Здравствуй, Пьетро, - мягко проговорил Чарльз Ксавье.  
Пьетро невольно усмехнулся: отец первым делом осмотрел свинарник, который Пьетро устроил, неодобрительно нахмурился и уставился с молчаливым возмущением, а Чарли вообще не заметил бардака вокруг, он видел бардак внутри самого Пьетро, и ужаснулся, считав его состояние.

\- Решили проверить, не сдох ли я тут на диванчике? – осведомился Пьетро.  
\- Нет, мы ищем кое-кого, - ответил Леншерр. – И вообще-то, я рассчитывал на твое содействие.  
\- Да, мы решили тебя проведать, - сказал Чарльз. – Твой отец начал волноваться.  
Пьетро пожал плечами и откинулся обратно на диван.  
\- Ну вот он я, жив и здоров, - сказал он с показной беспечностью. – На содействие не рассчитывайте, я не в настроении.  
\- А на что ты в настроении? – холодно спросил Леншерр. – Обжираться пиццей и напиваться?  
Его ледяной пронзительный взгляд остановился на упаковке дешевого пива, губы скривились с пренебрежением.  
\- Именно! – с вызовом ответил Пьетро.

\- Эрик, - тихо позвал Чарльз, пресекая зарождающуюся ссору. – Ты не мог бы… я хочу поговорить с Пьетро.  
Леншерр пожал плечами, всем видом показывая, что он не может запретить либо разрешить что-то телепату, и потому умывает руки.  
\- Пьетро, - с безграничным терпением сказал Чарльз. – Тебе явно требуется помощь… ты позволишь помочь тебе?  
Несколько секунд Пьетро боролся с детским, упрямым желанием ответить, что не нужна ему никакая помощь, и он сам справится, но потом он представил себе, что Чарли и правда уйдет, а он останется здесь, в одиночестве, со старыми выпусками Марты Стюарт, с семью последними сезонами «Симпсонов», в полнейшей тоске. Пьетро закивал, невольно вцепившись Чарльзу в руку.

Тот едва заметно дернулся от неожиданности, но потом погладил Пьетро по спутанным, засаленным волосам и прижал ладонь к его лицу, закрыв глаза. Впрочем, Пьетро и сам крепко зажмурился - полноценное, глубокое присутствие Чарльза в разуме ощущалось щекоткой, и в общем-то, было даже по-своему приятно, вот только не стоило смотреть Чарльзу в лицо.  
Пьетро однажды на собственной шкуре испытал всю прелесть раздробленного рассудка: Чарльз, находившийся в его голове, увидел самого себя, заглянув в свои глаза, и его острая головная боль, возникшая от рекурсии и дробящегося зеркального отражения, передалась и Пьетро, и она была настолько сильной, что Пьетро заорал и вырубился. Теперь Пьетро, наученный опытом, сидел с зажмуренными глазами, позволив Чарльзу считывать свою память. Чарли деликатно избегал слишком личные моменты, но задержался намного больше, чем ждал Пьетро, видимо, полез дальше, в глубокие воды памяти. Наконец он отстранился и убрал ладонь.

\- Девочка у Логана, - сказал он, обернувшись к Леншерру, нервно курящему в открытое окно. – Пьетро нашел ее.  
\- Ясно, - коротко ответил тот.  
\- Так вы ищете Лору? – удивился Пьетро. – Зачем она вам?  
\- Она сбежала из школы, - пояснил Чарльз. – И обвела вас с Логаном вокруг пальцев… сообразительная.  
Пьетро нервно расхохотался, когда до него дошло, что неведомые ужасные злодеи, про которых рассказывала Лора и от которых она скрывалась, это его собственный отец и Чарльз Ксавье - один из самых безобиднейших людей в мире… ну, если не посягать на его детей, конечно.  
\- Хотел бы я поглядеть, какая рожа будет у Логана, когда он узнает, - выдавил он сквозь смех.  
\- Полетишь с нами? – спросил Чарльз.  
Пьетро осекся.

\- Тебе нужно поговорить с ним, - сказал Чарли с мягким сочувствием. – Между вами возникло недопонимание, которое не исправится ни молчанием, ни расставанием.  
\- Он меня выгнал, - буркнул Пьетро. – С чего бы мне возвращаться?  
\- Ты его бросил, - парировал Чарльз. – И довольно скотски, хочу я тебе сказать. Считай, что вы квиты, переступи обиду и протяни первым руку.  
\- Может мне еще и слезно прощения попросить, стоя на коленях? – ядовито спросил Пьетро.  
\- Обязательно, - серьезно кивнул Чарльз. – Не надо на коленях, не надо слезно, и не надо паясничать. Просто извинись за то, что сбежал от него и разбил ему сердце.  
\- Да почему я? – взвился Пьетро. – Почему я должен?! А Логан…  
-… извинится перед тобой, - закончил Чарльз твердо и уверенно. – У Джеймса есть недостатки, и все же, согласись, он никогда не был несправедливым. Учитывая, что я увидел в твоей голове, у него есть повод злиться… даже странно, что он тебе шею не свернул, не похоже на него.  
Пьетро в ответ только фыркнул.

\- Пусть бы только попробовал, - вмешался Леншерр, который заметно раздражался от разговоров о Логане, как и всегда раздражался, когда заходила речь о Росомахе.  
Он, единственный, обрадовался, когда Пьетро ушел от Логана. Правда, очень быстро радоваться перестал, когда понял, что сын не собирается остепеняться, а наоборот, ударился в загул и пропадает в клоаках безудержного веселья – в клубах и злачных местах, где алкоголь льется рекой, а вынюхать дорожку с тела незнакомой девицы, то же самое, что сказать местному обществу «привет». И когда Леншерр это понял, щедрый поток баблишка, который Пьетро от него получал, резко иссяк.

Чарльз оглянулся, и Пьетро увидел один из редких и ценных моментов, которые случались раз в сто лет – Эрик Леншерр поперхнулся своим ценным мнением. Пьетро не знал, что Чарли сказал отцу, а может, вообще ничего не говорил, но тот замолчал, вытащил еще одну сигарету из пачки и отошел, а Чарли, все такой же мягкий и терпеливый, обернулся к Пьетро.  
Пьетро только теперь, пожалуй, начал понимать, почему Чарли любит его и Ванду, хотя они были не его детьми. Раньше ему это было немного странно, а теперь… он немного гордился Лорой, ее сообразительностью и упрямством. И вообще, афера с побегом, которая вскрылась, его даже восхитила – такая мелкая, а уже такая хитрожопая, и ведь нигде не прокололась!

\- Пьетро, чего ты вообще от жизни хочешь? – спросил Чарли, прищурив глаза.  
Пьетро пожал плечами.  
\- Быть супергероем? – предположил он. – Вот Питер, например, живет же!  
Чарли насмешливо вздернул бровь.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Пьетро, растеряв гонор. – Я думал… я не хотел оставаться с Логаном в лесу, потому что считал, что предназначен для другой жизни, для геройства и подвигов, а Логан… да ты же знаешь Джима! Он скучный, правильный, добропорядочный Росомаха.  
Леншерр фыркнул, но промолчал. Чарльз задумчиво помассировал висок.

\- Я не знаю, чего хочу, - тихо сказал Пьетро, рассматривая свои руки. – Героя из меня не вышло, и мне одному…  
\- Плохо? – подсказал Чарльз.  
\- Тошно, - скривившись, сказал Пьетро. – У меня в голове нет компании, как у Уэйда. Ничего у меня нет. И Логана теперь тоже.  
Чарльз громко вздохнул. Леншерр затушил сигарету о грязную тарелку и негромко сказал:  
\- Вообще-то, у тебя есть друзья, и мы, и мать с сестрой.  
\- Ну да, - кисло согласился Пьетро.  
Леншерр несколько секунд холодно смотрел на него, потом смягчился, подошел и положил ладонь на плечо, сжал в молчаливой поддержке.

\- Тебе хватит десяти минут привести себя в порядок? – спросил Чарльз.  
\- Я с вами не поеду, - набычился Пьетро.  
\- Пьетро, - устало сказал Чарльз. – Я ведь слышу твои глубинные мысли, ты помнишь? Ты мне уже полчаса в висок долбишь «Логан, Логан, Логан». Хватит артачиться, как маленький. Собирайся.  
Пьетро заложил руки за голову и откинулся назад, демонстративно показывая, что никуда не пойдет, но потом поймал взгляд Чарли – добрый, бесконечно терпеливый, понимающий, но с такой силой воли в глубине голубых глаз, что смотреть в них долго было невозможно.  
\- Десяти минут хватит, - сказал Пьетро, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, мы подождем тебя в машине, - ответил Чарльз и взглянул на Леншерра.  
Тот кивнул. Инвалидное кресло мягко, без толчка, поднялось в воздух.

Пьетро воспитанно дождался, пока гости закроют за собой входную дверь и только тогда ускорился, развив сумасшедшую активность. Чарли был прав – стоило привести себя в порядок, Логан не должен был никогда узнать, до каких приделов отчаяния дошел Пьетро. Пьетро открутил кран в ванной, собрал всю грязную одежду и засунул ее в коробку для белья. Он выдавил на голову почти половину флакона шампуня, вымыл волосы и обсох, пока бегал от шкафа к зеркалу, пытаясь найти в завалах одежды чистую футболку и джинсы.  
Куртка Логана, которую Пьетро считал своей, висела на спинке стула, там, куда он ее повесил, когда вернулся домой. Пьетро накинул ее, машинально сунув в карман зарядку и ключи. Он остановился на мгновение на пороге и виновато вздохнул, впервые отстраненно оценив, в какой свинарник превратил свое жилище. Повсюду стояли картонные коробки и пустые стаканчики, жестяные банки, некоторые даже недопитые, с выдохшимся пивом.  
«Вернусь – приберу», - решил Пьетро и захлопнул дверь.

Он сбежал вниз, на подземную парковку, запрыгнул в машину отца, на заднее сидение, вывалился в привычное течение времени – и только тогда понял, что поспешил. Пару секунд его не замечали. Чарли сидел с закрытыми глазами. Отец с нежностью, поразившей Пьетро, прикасался к щеке Чарли ладонью, он прижимался лбом ко лбу Чарли, целовал его коротко и ласково. Пьетро в теории понимал, конечно, что отец спит с Чарли и, наверное, должен быть с ним нежным и ласковым, но он сам не мог представить Эрика Леншерра ни нежным, ни ласковым. Он вообще не знал более черствых, рассудительных и холодных людей. И вот – целуются в машине, как подростки, и отец так благоговейно держит Чарли за скулы, что смотреть на это как-то неловко, словно вломился в их спальню.

Чарли открыл глаза и отодвинулся в сторону. Отец тоже открыл глаза, заметил Пьетро и отшатнулся назад.  
\- Извиняюсь, - усмехнулся Пьетро, стараясь не показывать, настолько смущен и обескуражен.  
Леншерр поморщился и отвернулся, пристегнулся и завел машину. Чарльз несколько секунд смотрел на его профиль, потом улыбнулся, накрылся пледом и задремал, прижавшись виском к боковой стойке тачки.  
Пьетро тут же включил телефон, воткнул в уши наушники и принялся смотреть новую серию «Теории большого взрыва», в кои-то веки наслаждаясь тем, что вокруг него есть люди, причем такие, которые замечают его присутствие, для которых он что-то значит.  
Только в такие моменты Пьетро до самых глубин своего существа понимал, насколько же он, по сути, одинок, и ничего, кроме горького одиночества и кучи ложных убеждений у него нет.

Лора им не обрадовалась. Она как раз вышла из-за угла, в джинсовом комбинезончике, держа в руках неощипанную курицу со свернутой шеей, и застыла, когда увидела Леншерра, стоящего у крыльца. Кресло Чарли парило в воздухе. Пьетро с интересом рассматривал стройку – Логан, оказывается, развернул бурную деятельность, всего за пару недель возвел почти половину первого этажа.

\- Лора, - тихо позвал Чарльз, заметив девочку. – Не бойся.  
\- Привет, мелкая врушка, - кивнул Пьетро.  
Лора, побледневшая при виде Леншерра и Чарли, увидев его, покраснела как помидор.  
\- Значит, придумываем сказки? – зловеще сказал Пьетро. – Лапшу вешаем на уши? Интересно, что на это скажет Логан?  
\- Логан скажет – убирайтесь нахер туда, откуда явились, - холодно проговорил Логан, не замеченный в тени между двумя высокими поленницами. – А тебе я, кажется, и так все ясно растолковал. До тебя с первого раза не доходит?  
Пьетро осекся и тоже покраснел. Он зло посмотрел на Чарльза.

«Вот! – подумал он, зная, что Чарли услышит. – А ты сказал «поехали с нами, поговори с Логаном»! И вот я приехал, и он меня унижает! Он мне совсем не рад. Доволен?!».  
Чарльз не ответил, он задумчиво смотрел на Лору. Пьетро вдруг заметил, что отец буквально пожирает девчонку взглядом, рассматривает ее немигающим взглядом. Логан тоже заметил интерес Леншерра и нахмурился - он поманил Лору к себе, она тут же подбежала и вцепилась в его ремень, и тоже нахмурилась, став до жути похожей на Логана.

\- Да, поразительное сходство, - вдруг сказал Чарльз. – Ты был прав. Она - вылитый Пьетро.  
\- Что? – глупо спросил Пьетро.  
\- Что? – настороженно спросил Логан.  
Чарльз взглянул на Леншерра, тот расстегнул карман на спинке кресла и вытащил какие-то листы, сложенные в файл.  
\- Я так понимаю, первая часть ее медицинского дела – у тебя, - спокойно проговорил Чарльз. – А это вторая, которую она либо не заметила, либо потеряла.  
\- Потеряла где? – спросил Логан.  
\- В моем письменном столе, - улыбнулся Чарльз. – Пьетро сказал, что Лора ухитрилась обмануть вас обоих. Логан, она сбежала из моей школы в тот же день, когда ее и спасенных детей из ее лаборатории, передали мне.  
\- Да, Логан, прикинь, тебя наебала десятилетка! - язвительно проговорил Пьетро, но Логан вообще не обратил на него внимания.

Он посмотрел на Лору ошалело, отцепил ее руку от себя, подошел к Чарльзу и взял листы. Лора опустила голову, сжав губы. Пьетро видел, что ей страшно, должно быть, она уже представила себе в красках, как Логан от нее откажется и вернет ее в школу, которой она и не знала. А Логан, мудак бестолковый, листал страницы и даже не замечал, что Лора вот-вот разревется от страха и бессилия. У него-то был эмоциональный диапазон, как у деревянной ложки-поварешки. Пьетро быстро подошел к Лоре и положил ладонь на ее макушку, легонько потрепал.

\- Как ты тут? – спросил он шепотом. – Он тебя не обижает? Не загнал в кухонное рабство?  
\- Нет, - так же тихо ответила Лора. – Хорошо, что ты вернулся. Он без тебя злился.  
\- На тебя?  
\- На все, - лаконично ответила Лора.  
Пьетро усмехнулся и взял ее за руку. Он поднял голову и увидел, что отец смотрит на него и Лору очень странным взглядом.  
\- Что такое? – спросил Пьетро, встревожившись.  
\- Да ладно?! – вдруг спросил Логан, вчитываясь в какой-то листок. – Не верю.  
\- Джеймс, раскрой глаза, - необычайно жестко сказал Чарльз. – Посмотри на них.  
Логан послушно уставился и потемнел лицом.  
\- Так, дайте-ка и мне почитать! – потребовал Пьетро.  
Логан молча протянул ему листок.

Пьетро опустился прямо на землю. Лора оперлась ладонями на его плечо и принялась читать поверх его головы. Пьетро не все понял, но потом увидел и потерял дар речи.  
\- А что это значит? – спросила Лора и ткнула пальцем в строку «дополнительные источники ДНК».  
\- Это значит, что кто-то спер у меня волосы или слюну, или… - он замолчал. – Но зачем?!  
\- Зачем кому-то послушный сверхбыстрый и бессмертный мутант? – уточнил Леншерр.  
\- Она не сверхбыстрая, - слабо сказал Пьетро. – Она обычная. Я бы заметил.  
\- Она тебе живот вспорола, - негромко проговорил Логан. – Я – не могу, а Лора достала… она быстрая.  
\- Возможно это спящая способность, - вмешался Чарли. – Рецессивная наследственность может проснуться во время стресса или полового созревания… а может и вовсе не проснуться.  
\- Стресса у нее было до жопы, - буркнул Пьетро. – Но что-то пока не проснулось.  
Логан молчал. Молчали и Чарли с Леншерром.

\- И что теперь? – настырно спросила Лора.  
\- И то, - медленно проговорил Пьетро. – Ты моя дочь. О боже.  
Он выронил файлы и уставился перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
\- Нет, - твердо сказала Лора, и это почти оскорбленное, бескомпромиссное отрицание вывело Пьетро из ступора.  
\- Да я, знаешь ли, тоже не в восторге! – огрызнулся он. – Черт, в голове не укладывается! Мне же… когда ты родилась, мне было пятнадцать. У меня десятилетняя дочь. Канадоамериканская мексикано-еврейка! О боже! О боженьки!  
Он вскочил и вцепился в волосы, раскачиваясь на месте.

\- Формально, она не еврейка, - встрял Чарльз. – Семитство передается по женской линии, а в вашем случае…  
\- Господи, заткнись! – взмолился Пьетро. – Мне не до формальностей. Я в ужасе! Я блядь… я просто в шоке.  
\- А как же это? – спросила Лора, медленно выпустив когти. – Это ведь от Росомахи, а не от тебя.  
Пьетро несколько секунд смотрел на когти и вдруг истерично расхохотался.  
\- Логан, ты был обречен! – выдавил он сквозь смех. – Мы даже еще не были знакомы, а у нас уже была общая дочь! С ума сойти!

Наверное, он действительно выглядел как-то безумно, потому что все наконец-то зашевелились. Лора отступила к Логану, Леншерр наоборот подошел к Пьетро и взял его за руку, попутно померил пульс. Чарли молча и напряженно наблюдал за всеми, готовый предотвратить скандал и перевести его в мирное русло.

\- Ты знал? – слабо спросил Пьетро у отца. – Ты сразу знал?  
\- Мы узнали, - кивнул тот. – Была неразбериха, многим детям, которых привезли из лаборатории, требовалась помощь… потом нашлась часть дела, но было непонятно чье оно.  
Он кинул на Лору косой взгляд.  
\- Дети помнили о Лоре Кинни, о девочке с когтями, - закончил он. – Так что мы поняли, куда она пойдет. Поэтому я тебе и звонил, хотел, чтобы ты проверил, не нашла ли она Росомаху.  
\- Ты теперь вроде как… дедушка, - сказал Пьетро. – Счастлив?  
\- Да, - неожиданно честно ответил Леншерр.  
Пьетро замолчал. Он смотрел на Лору и пытался уложить в голове, что эта девочка, которую он дразнил и которая дразнила его, которая едва не выпустила ему кишки, которую он причесывал по утрам и учил варить лапшу и суп – это его дочь.

Леншерр повернулся к Лоре и поманил ее к себе.  
\- Подойди, - приказал он, не сомневаясь, что она послушается, должно быть, привык в школе командовать малявками.  
Лора отрицательно помотала головой и вцепилась в Логана так, что джинсовая ткань его штанов затрещала.  
\- Я хочу посмотреть на тебя, - сказал Леншерр, стараясь смягчить голос. – Не бойся.  
\- Отвяжись от нее, - холодно и зло проговорил Логан. – И даже не думай, что я отдам тебе своего ребенка.  
\- Это не только твой ребенок, - заметил Леншерр, выделив голосом «твой». – Мы с Пьетро тоже имеем на нее права.  
\- Вы с Пьетро выкатитесь отсюда к херам собачьим, - разозлился Логан, тоже выделив голосом «Пьетро».  
\- Не отдавай меня, - прошипела Лора, подергав Логана за рукав. – Пожалуйста, я хочу остаться с тобой!

Леншерр, потеряв терпение, поднял руку. Лора взвизгнула - ее дернуло к нему, словно на ниточке. Она приземлилась к ногам Леншерра и схватилась за ладонь, втянув когти обратно.  
\- Я тебе башку оторву, ублюдок! – заорал Логан, рванув с места.  
Леншерр едва успел увернуться от когтей. Он пытался остановить разъяренного Логана, но едва успевал отворачиваться, не успевал сосредоточиться, чтобы зафиксировать Логана на месте. Лора тоже тонко взвизгнула и попыталась прыгнуть, метя в глаза.

Пьетро зажмурился и повернулся спиной ко всему происходящему - ему было слишком плохо и страшно, чтобы вмешиваться в чужие драки. Тем более, в способностях своего отца он не сомневался. Если того до сих пор ничего не взяло, то и две росомахи, даже очень злые, ему ничего не сделают.  
Коротко взвизгнул металл, воздух словно застыл, загустел, как желе, Пьетро ощутил, что дышит с большим трудом. Он попытался поднять руку, но не смог, его тело ему больше не подчинялось. И по сдавленному злому пыхтению за спиной он догадался, что и остальные попали под волю Ксавье.

\- Думаю, будет лучше, если мы все успокоимся и поговорим, - мягко сказал Чарли, таким светским тоном, словно не контролировал полностью четырех человек, а попивал чаек в каком-нибудь салоне.  
\- Ну вас нахер, полоумная семейка! – выругался Леншерр.  
Пьетро встревожился – отец ругался крайне редко и уж тем более сдерживался при детях. И раз он психанул, значит, кто-то из когтистой семейки Хоулеттов его все-таки достал. Пьетро усовестился: с его-то скоростью, он мог бы растащить потасовку до того, как кого-нибудь бы покалечили.

\- Я тебя убью, сука! – прорычал Логан. – Знаешь же, что это больно! Нельзя так с ребенком!  
\- Это не ребенок, а дикая тварь из леса! – огрызнулся Леншерр. – Она мне чуть глаз не вынула.  
\- Я тебе сердце выну, - пообещал Логан.  
Чарли вдруг рассмеялся, вполне искренне и весело.  
\- Что смешного? – холодно спросил Леншерр. – Может, расскажешь?  
\- Оказывается, отеческий инстинкт Росомахи в дикой природе проявляется так забавно, - сказал тот, раздумывая вслух. – Кстати говоря, если кому интересно, то когти на ногах – это гендерный признак. Логан, ты никогда не задумывался, почему у Лоры они есть, а у тебя – нет?  
\- Чарльз, твою мать, тебе не кажется это несвоевременно? – зло спросил Логан.  
\- Так вот, если тебе интересно, когти на задних лапах свойственны только самке, - благодушно сказал Чарльз, полностью проигнорировав ответ Логана. – Лора не только взяла от тебя лучшее, но и усовершенствовала для собственной выгоды.  
\- Зато самое плохое – вранье и манипуляции она взяла от дедули, - прошипел Логан. – А паскудный характер от этого.  
\- Этого? – ледяным тоном переспросил Пьетро. – Чарли отпусти меня, я хочу сломать ему челюсть!  
Чарльз тяжело вздохнул, но через секунду паралич спал.

Пьетро с трудом встал и обернулся: отец потирал длинную тонкую царапину на лице, набухшую кровавыми каплями, Логан прижимал к себе Лору одной рукой, - она намертво вцепилась в него, обнимая за шею, - Логан так недружелюбно смотрел на Пьетро, выпустив когти, что у того пропало всякое желание не только прикасаться к Логану, но и вообще находиться с ним рядом.

\- Давайте не будем делать глупостей? – предложил Чарльз. – Во-первых, Логан, мы не отберем силой твоего ребенка, прекрати. За кого ты меня держишь? Если девочке хорошо с тобой и ты можешь позаботиться о ней, то ей будет лучше здесь, чем в школе. Тем более что она не социализирована…  
\- Как же я от вас всех устал, - пробормотал Пьетро. – Сил моих нет.  
\- Не горячись, - миролюбиво сказал Чарли. – Ты…  
\- Я не хочу с ним разговаривать, - отмахнулся Пьетро. – Не вижу смысла и не имею никакого желания. Я собираюсь пойти и надраться, тут недалеко есть деревенька, точно помню, что видел там бар… делайте, что хотите, а с меня хватит.

Он повернулся, но не успел с места сдвинуться, как Логан вдруг сказал:  
\- Ты снова спер мою куртку.  
\- О господи, да подавись ты ей! – заорал Пьетро. – Чтоб ты сдох и чтоб твоя долбанная куртка сгорела синим пламенем!  
Он стащил ее, дрожа от бессильной злости, и швырнул в Логана. Тот не стал уворачиваться, но и не наклонился, чтоб поднять, растерянно уставился на Пьетро, но у того уже не было никаких душевных сил смотреть на Логана.

Он пришел в себя только в полутемном подвальном баре, над стаканом виски. Две настольные лампы бросали на стол мягкий свет, горела лампа у бармена, но большая часть столов пустовала, и в углах было темно. Пьетро не помнил, как добрался сюда – дошел или примчался. Смутно вспомнил, что говорил о чем-то с барменом, но о чем? Он похлопал себя по карманам и осознал, что телефон остался в куртке. А денег у него при себе и не было. Впрочем, сбежать, не заплатив – это была не проблема вообще, проблема была в том, как напиться до бесчувствия при его метаболизме, тем более что виски был слабенький, разбавленный. Пьетро опрокинул стакан залпом и решил, что сопрет пару бутылок бурбона и переберется куда-нибудь, где его никто не найдет, и где можно будет нажраться до беспамятства.

По стальной винтовой лестнице простучали тяжелые шаги, и к удивлению Пьетро, в бар спустился Логан, хмурый, напряженный и в своей той самой чертовой мотоциклетной куртке. Пьетро демонстративно повернулся к нему спиной, но Логан взял из бара бутылку и стакан, - видимо, его тут хорошо знали, - и подсел к нему.  
\- Чего тебе надо? – неприязненно спросил Пьетро. – Отвали, Логан, я не в настроении.  
\- Вижу, - согласился тот, стащил куртку и почти стеснительно повесил ее на плечи Пьетро, тот в первую секунду хотел сбросить ее на пол, но это было слишком ребячески.

\- Как это ты оставил свою драгоценную дочуру с моим отцом? – спросил Пьетро, не сдержав насмешки.  
\- Поклялся, что если они с Чарли уволокут Лору, я нашинкую их как капусту, - сказал Логан, скрутил с бутылки крышку и плеснул в стакан, сначала Пьетро, потом себе.  
\- Чарли так не поступит, - вяло ответил Пьетро.  
\- Да, я знаю, - сказал Логан. – Потому и оставил.  
Они помолчали.

\- Чарльз приказал тебе поговорить со мной? – догадался Пьетро. – Можешь не принуждать себя, Логан, мне ничего от тебя не нужно.  
\- Вообще-то, нам действительно надо поговорить о наших отношениях, - возразил Логан. – И о том, что у нас есть дочь.  
\- А что о ней говорить? – Пьетро пожал плечами. – Я же тебя знаю, ты будешь над ней крыльями хлопать, бегать с ней по лесам и зайцев свежевать.  
\- Я хочу ей нормальное детство, - возразил Логан. – Школа мутантов не для нее, пусть у нее будет своя лошадь, обычная школа, подружки с ночевками… как у всех, в общем.  
Пьетро фыркнул.  
\- Будь готов к тому, что тебе придется рассказать ей о месячных, - с ехидцей сказал он. – Если уж ты собираешься отгородить ее от цивилизации, то готовься расхлебывать.  
\- Да неужели? – прищурился Логан. – А ты что, великий специалист в месячных? Твоя цивилизованность, детка, ограничивается икс-боксом и любовью к супермаркетам, и то, лишь потому, что там можно за раз напиздить целую кучу всего.

\- Ой, да иди в жопу! – посоветовал Пьетро. – Это тебе, блядь, сто с хуем лет! А мне двадцать пять, Логан! Ты хотел запереть меня в этой глухомани, и тебе было совершенно начхать на то, что моя молодость пройдет в четырех стенах! Я все считал себя виноватым за то, что бросил тебя, особенно когда увидел, в какую развалину ты превратился, но теперь знаешь что? Иди нахер, Логан! Можешь проваливать со всеми своими обидками!  
\- Не ори, - поморщился Логан. – Я тебя прекрасно слышу.  
Пьетро замолчал, забрал бутылку и принялся пить прямо из горлышка.

\- Десятилетняя дочь, - прошептал он, оторвавшись. – Охренеть.  
\- Я ведь сразу подумал про тебя и Лору, - признался Логан. - Надо было сразу понять – мордашка один в один и характер дурной… да только не до того было.  
\- Завали, - буркнул Пьетро. – Я прекрасно помню, до чего тебе было! Как ты только пол-леса не спалил вместе со своей асиендой, а?  
Логан усмехнулся и забрал бутылку. Пьетро проследил за ней жадным взглядом. Логан молча плеснул ему в стакан, потом убрал пустую бутылку под стол, выпрямился и сказал:  
\- Послушай меня и не перебивай, у тебя один-единственный, сука, шанс.  
Пьетро уставился на него и вскинул бровь. Логан почти минуту молчал, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Ты кинул меня именно в тот самый момент, когда я успокоился и доверился тебе, - медленно, тяжеловесно проговорил Логан. – Я поверил, что могу пустить корни, построить дом, завести семью… а ты съебался без разговора, без объяснений, без звонка на Рождество, и спиздил мою самую любимую куртку.  
\- Так, - сказал Пьетро, схватившись за переносицу. – Если я еще раз услышу что-нибудь про эту сраную куртку, я не знаю, что сделаю. Меня уже тошнит от одного напоминания о ней! Что ты в нее так вцепился, а?  
\- Ты никогда не проверял внутренние верхние карманы? – спросил Логан, прищурившись.  
\- Нет, - удивился Пьетро. – А что?  
\- Проверь, - посоветовал Логан.  
Пьетро недоверчиво взглянул на него, потом сунул руку в один карман, ничего не нашел, поискал в другом и едва не поперхнулся, нащупав что-то твердое и круглое.

\- Я сделал его из серебряного доллара восемьсот восемьдесят шестого года, - тихо сказал Логан. – Не успел отдать, ты ушел вместе с курткой.  
Пьетро тупо смотрел на кольцо, лежащее на ладони. Логан протянул руку, хотел было забрать его, но Пьетро сжал пальцы и отдернул руку. Примерил кольцо на палец и выдохнул, когда оно идеально село.

\- Я тоже был неправ, - сказал Логан, наблюдая за ним. – Я не заметил, что ты вырос. Но ты…  
\- Я ждал тебя полгода, - перебил его Пьетро. – Первые два месяца я сидел в нашей квартире, в Большом Яблоке, и как собака пялился на дверь. Боялся пропустить, когда она откроется, и ты придешь за мной. Я ушел, чтобы ты пришел за мной. Но ты не пришел. Тогда я решил, что ты устал, или остыл, или…  
Логан встал, отодвинув стул, взял Пьетро за руку и настойчиво притянул к себе, заставив подняться. Только тогда Пьетро понял, что громко, обиженно всхлипывает. Логан укачивал его, поглаживая по волосам, вжимая лицом в свое плечо.

\- Сильви, - позвал Логан, прикасаясь губами к его лбу.  
Пьетро поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Я не хочу ставить тебя перед выбором, - сказал Логан. – Ты уже взрослый. Я не хочу диктовать условия - либо ты живешь со мной и Лорой, либо уходишь и не возвращаешься. Но я больше не хочу скитаться и искать счастья, я хочу тишины и покоя, дом у пруда и чтобы на дереве висели качели. Если ты захочешь жить с нами – хорошо, если не захочешь… значит, не судьба.  
Пьетро шумно выдохнул.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Логан. – Чарли сказал, что я должен был спросить это еще давно, но я не спросил, слишком привык решать все за двоих. Теперь спрашиваю. Чего тебе хочется?

\- Я больше не стану сбегать, - сказал Пьетро, глядя Логану в глаза. – Я хочу жить с тобой и Лорой, и чтобы все было как раньше, и даже лучше. Если ты не будешь запирать меня в этой жопе мира – я останусь… надо же как-то уравновесить твой внезапно-проснувшийся дзен-буддизм.  
Логан усмехнулся.  
\- Хочу медовый месяц, - сказал Пьетро. – И хочу иногда отдыхать от этой канадской глуши, знаешь, кататься с тобой по хайвеям на байке, как и раньше. Еще хочу плазму размером со стену. И чтобы горячая ванна, а не душ под открытым небом…  
Логан рассмеялся.  
\- Что? – обиженно спросил Пьетро.  
\- Иногда я пугался, что мой Сильви куда-то пропал, - сказал Логан. – Но нет, никуда не пропал, такой же придурочный, как всегда.  
Пьетро сморщил нос.

\- Может теперь, после изысканных комплиментов по-росомашьи ты меня поцелуешь? – спросил он.  
\- Неа, - ответил Логан. – Сделаем лучше - снимем комнату наверху. Я попрошу Чарльза развлекать Лору еще пару часов, Господь милостив, может она все-таки случайно прикончит своего злоебучего дедушку.  
Пьетро в ответ шлепнул Логана по заднице, подхватил куртку, накинув ее на плечи, взял Логана за руку и потащил наверх.


	8. Chapter 8

\- О боже, - выдохнул Пьетро, пытаясь выползти из-под Логана.  
Тот неохотно отодвинулся, перевернулся на спину и тут же притянул Пьетро обратно. Пьетро поерзал, растекся по Логану, устраиваясь поудобней, шумно и блаженно вздохнул.

\- У меня все болит, - пожаловался он через несколько минут тишины.  
Логан зачарованно гладил его волосы, перебирал длинные серебристые пряди, наматывал на пальцы. Он выглядел немного одуревшим, наверное, давно уже сходил с ума от желания прикоснуться.  
\- Да? – рассеянно спросил Логан. – Как ты раньше говорил? Пожалуйся моему авокадо?  
Пьетро фыркнул.  
Он сладко потянулся всем телом прямо на Логане, и охнул от легкого спазма в ноге. Логан взглянул на него встревожено.  
\- Зверюга, - попенял Пьетро. – Грубиян.  
Логан понял, что Пьетро выделывается, и ничего не ответил, а снова принялся играть с серыми прядями.

Пьетро блаженно зажмурился. Уже когда Логан взвалил его на плечо на лестнице, он понял, чем все закончится - Логан не торопился, действовал спокойно и обстоятельно, но глаза у него были темные и страшные, и Пьетро, только заглянув ему в лицо, понял, что придется несладко. У него внутри все так и свело от нетерпения и предвкушения.  
\- Раздевайся, - приказал Логан, опустив его на кровать.  
Он отошел закрыть дверь и задернул шторы, погружая гостиничный номер в уютный полумрак. Пьетро уже ждал его в постели совершенно голый.  
За ту минуту, что Логан занимался окнами, Пьетро успел перерыть все ящики, не нашел смазку, спустился вниз, добежал до небольшой аптеки в конце улицы, спер оттуда флакон, вернулся обратно, разделся и немного растянул себя, как следует смазав. Логан настороженно взглянул на тюбик, который сам собой появился на подушке, но ничего не сказал. Пьетро широко улыбнулся.

\- Лицом вниз, - приказал Логан. – На четвереньки.  
Пьетро подчинился. Он смотрел в подушку, покусывая губу, и прислушивался к звукам – Логан неторопливо раздевался. Пьетро не выдержал, обернулся, и коротко выдохнул, увидев, что Логан рассматривает его оценивающим, внимательным взглядом. Логан подошел ближе, избавившись от одежды, и положил горячую тяжелую ладонь на ягодицу. Оттянул ее и легонько погладил большим пальцем сжатую, скользкую дырку. Пьетро открыл было рот, собираясь подогнать Логана, и вскрикнул, когда ладонь на секунду исчезла. Шлепок был болезненный и звонкий.  
\- Черт! – выдохнул Пьетро.  
Он опустился грудью на кровать, бесстыдно выставив задницу. Логан шлепал сильно и больно, прислушиваясь к вскрикам.  
\- Хватит! – взмолился Пьетро. – Пожалуйста, хватит!  
Логан сунул ладонь ему под живот и потрогал твердый, подтекающий член. И тут же продолжил шлепать, игнорируя рыдающие вскрики.

У Пьетро разъехались колени и он бессильно упал на кровать. Логан подхватил его и поставил обратно на четвереньки, навалился сзади. Пьетро взвыл – отшлепанная задница горела, член терся о простыню, но этого было до слез мало. Логан вжимал его в постель, почти полностью подмял под себя и укусил за плечо.  
\- Джим, ты меня раздавишь, - прохрипел Пьетро.  
Логан чуть отстранился, не прекращая оглаживать ладонями по телу, поцеловал за ухом.  
\- Щекотно, - невольно захихикал Пьетро, тесно прижимаясь задницей к паху Логана.  
Логан тут же укусил его за плечо, пропихнул два пальца в дырку, развел их и чуть подвигал, чтобы Пьетро поскорее привык. Пьетро ответил громким всхлипом, мотнул головой – Логан тут же поймал его за волосы и выгнул, потянув на себя.

\- Джим, у меня же шов, - жалобно проговорил Пьетро, тем не менее, послушно прогибаясь.  
Логан чуть приподнял его за бедро, приставил член и медленно, неотвратимо втолкнулся. Пьетро громко простонал. Несколько минут Логан трахал очень медленно, то поглаживая бедро, то чуть надрачивая член, чтобы убедиться, что Пьетро все нравится и не больно. И когда он убедился, что Пьетро выдержит, Логан отпустил его, надавил между лопаток, заставляя распластаться по постели, крепко взял обеими руками за бедра и взял ровный, быстрый и жесткий режим. Пьетро стонал на одной ноте.  
Логан навалился на него, прижав грудью к постели, уперся на руки, не прекращая втрахивать Пьетро в матрас.

\- Ты зажал мне волосы, - пожаловался Пьетро. – Мне больно.  
Логан остановился, его дыхание стало рассерженным, бедра непроизвольно подрагивали. Он намотал на кулак длинные серебристые волосы и вздернул Пьетро.  
\- Озвучь список всех неудобств сразу, - обманчиво мягко попросил Логан. – Где тебе еще давит, жмет и натирает?  
\- Уже все нормально, - почти пропищал Пьетро сорванным голосом. – Все хорошо… только нос чешется.  
Звякнули выпущенные когти. Логан осторожно почесал кончиком лезвия нос Пьетро, не оставив даже царапинки.  
\- Теперь не чешется? – терпеливо спросил Логан.  
\- Теперь нет, - согласился Пьетро. – Трахай давай уже. Я хочу кончить!  
Логан усмехнулся и втянул когти.  
\- Ну, держись, - беззлобно сказал он.  
Пьетро так не кончал с тех пор, как они с Логаном ходили в лес охотиться на кабана.

\- У тебя волосы пахнут жвачкой, - сказал Логан с удивлением, то и дело утыкаясь лицом в макушку Пьетро.  
\- Это шампунь Лоры, - лениво ответил Пьетро. – Черт, забыл вернуть ей…  
Логан снова вдохнул запах его волос.  
\- Тебе идут длинные волосы, - сказал он. – Мне нравится.  
\- Возни с ними много, - сознался Пьетро. – Заколебаешься мыть и расчесывать, а еще надо кончики состригать…  
\- Я сам буду тебя расчесывать, - мечтательно сказал Логан.  
Пьетро засмеялся.  
\- Хорошо, что голову помыл, - сказал он. – Чарли бы прав.  
Он прикусил язык и отвернулся. Логан пару минут молчал.

\- Мне тоже было херово, - вдруг сказал он. – И при ребенке даже нажраться нельзя. Приходилось терпеть так.  
\- Ты плакал по ночам в подушку? – поддел его Пьетро.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Логан. – Я ведь не ты. Я уходил валить лес и орал на волков.  
\- Я тоже не плакал в подушку, - оскорбился Пьетро. – Я смотрел Марту Стюарт... Логан, нам срочно надо купить хлебопечку, фритюрницу и маринатор. Я теперь почти специалист в высокой кухне.  
Логан, как обычно в ответ на его идеи, только хмыкнул. Пьетро рассмеялся и легонько укусил его за щеку.

\- И что такое маринатор? – спросил Логан.  
\- Такая штука для маринования овощей и мяса, - рассеянно ответил Пьетро, нежась в крепких объятиях.  
\- А что мы будем мариновать? – поинтересовался Логан. – Шишки?  
Пьетро пожал плечами.  
\- Грибы? – предположил он. – Клюкву какую-нибудь? Что здесь растет?  
\- Здесь растут сосны, - ответил Логан. – На соснах растут шишки. В принципе, мне не жалко, хочешь маринуй, хочешь – жарь во фритюре.  
\- Придурок, - фыркнул Пьетро. – Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в высокой кухне.  
\- Куда уж мне, - согласился Логан.  
Пьетро перекатился в сторону, устроился на боку, подперев голову ладонью, и принялся рассматривать лицо Логана, как обычно невозмутимое, бородатое и загорелое.

\- Что? – спросил Логан, положив ладонь ему на бок.  
\- Джим, я сделал ужасную глупость, когда сбежал, - серьезно проговорил Пьетро. – Я очень виноват перед тобой. Прости.  
Логан молча смотрел на него.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я тебя ждал, - прошептал Пьетро. – Я каждую трещину на двери изучил.  
Логан тяжело вздохнул, заложил руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. Пьетро подвинулся ближе и лег щекой на его грудь, туда, где стучало сердце. Логан положил одну руку ему на макушку.  
\- И ты прости, - негромко сказал он. – И за то, что довел тебя, и за то, что не пришел. Я думал, что ты меня не ждешь.  
Пьетро шумно выдохнул. Логан поглаживал его по голове.

Впрочем, лежать тихо и молча Пьетро быстро надоело. Он сел и сдул волосы с лица, и успел заметить короткое выражение облегчения, проскользнувшее по лицу Логана. Пьетро едва не рассмеялся - Логан не уставал демонстрировать, как его утомляет чужой энтузиазм и как он снисходит к чужому неуемному жизнелюбию, а сам, оказывается, беспокоится, когда Пьетро затихает.  
Пьетро всмотрелся в его лицо, погладил Логана по щеке.

\- Что ты уже задумал? – подозрительно спросил тот.  
\- Думаю о том, какой я придурок, - признался Пьетро. – Я ведь верил, что тебя можно забыть или заменить. А сейчас не могу понять, как мне такая глупость пришла в голову.  
\- А что, пытался заменить? – небрежно спросил Логан, посматривая искоса.  
Он тоже сел, дотянулся до рубашки и достал из нагрудного кармана сигару и зажигалку  
\- Пытался, - равнодушно сказал Пьетро. – Я много чего перепробовал без тебя, даже всякое садо-мазо.  
\- И как? – холодно спросил Логан, стараясь не показать, что уязвлен.  
\- Не помню, - честно признался Пьетро. – Пытаюсь вспомнить, что вообще за эти два года было – и не могу, словно провал в памяти какой-то. Ни одного лица не помню, вообще ничего.  
\- Что, даже садо-мазо не понравилось? – усмехнулся Логан.  
\- Видимо, нет, - ответил Пьетро. – Знаешь, ты лучше всего, что у меня было… даже без всяких изысков.  
Логан несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом смягчился.

\- Могу еще раз отшлепать, - сказал он. – Если как следует попросишь.  
\- Может быть, и попрошу, - улыбнулся Пьетро. – Мне понравилось.  
Логан посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Действительно повзрослел, - проворчал он себе под нос. – Раньше бы полдня выкобенивался, доказывая, что на самом деле тебе это не нравится и не хочется.  
Пьетро пожал плечами.  
\- Я давно принял свою сексуальность, - важно проговорил он. – Осознал многогранность своей личности и виктимную инфантильность моего психологического портрета… что ты ржешь? Я, между прочим, к психологу ходил!  
Логан расхохотался, притянул его к себе и поцеловал в нос.

\- Так что готовься, - пригрозил Пьетро. – Я открыл в себе кучу разных желаний и жажду перепробовать все.  
\- Посмотрим, - спокойно ответил Логан. – Разберемся, что там за желания… но в садо-мазо я с тобой играть не буду, это опасно.  
\- Ну, это да, - согласился Пьетро. – Ты меня и убить случайно можешь.  
Логан кивнул. Пьетро подлез ему под руку, прижался к боку и жестом попросил сигару. Логан дал ему затянуться, выдохнул ароматный дым и коротко поцеловал в губы.

\- Что думаешь по поводу нашей маленькой врушки? – спросил Пьетро.  
\- Пока трахаю тебя – ничего, - невозмутимо ответил Логан. – А вообще злюсь.  
\- А я – нет, - ответил Пьетро. – Меня даже какая-никакая родительская гордость разбирает… сбежать от Чарли!  
Логан поморщился.  
\- Я ее могу понять, - задумчиво сказал он. – Для нее, что школа, что концлагерь… но могла бы и признаться.  
\- Ай, честность невыгодна, - отмахнулся Пьетро. – Да и какая теперь разница? Ну не сказала и не сказала, но все удачно сложилось.  
\- Я уже вижу в кого она такая удалась, - усмехнулся Логан.  
Пьетро расплылся в улыбке.

Он собирался подергать Логана за бороду, но передумал, отвлекшись на блеск кольца - покрутил его на пальце, рассматривая рисунок, попытался снять, но все-таки не стал, только потер рубчики узора.  
\- А как это сделано? – любопытно спросил Пьетро. – Это действительно монета?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Логан. – Серебряная перепутка, мне ее когда-то на удачу подарили.  
\- Серебряная кто? – удивился Пьетро.  
\- Бракованная в каком-то смысле монетка, - пояснил Логан. – Аверс от одной, а реверс – от другой.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул Пьетро, любуясь кольцом, и тут же осекся. – Джим, так она должна стоить просто дохуя, тем более, такая старая!  
\- Наверное, - равнодушно ответил Логан. – Я никогда не пытался ее продать.  
Пьетро заморгал.  
\- И ты сделал для меня кольцо? – тихо спросил он. – Из своей монетки на удачу?  
Логан пожал плечами.  
\- У меня появился ты, - сказал он просто. – Мне больше ничего не было нужно, так что да, я сделал из нее кольцо… это очень просто – сверлишь середину, а дальше аккуратно молотком, и отшлифовать.

Пьетро молча смотрел на него, прокручивая кольцо на пальце. Потом побагровел до ушей и уткнулся лицом Логану в подмышку, громко сопя и вжимаясь в кожу, пахнущую потом, солью и табаком.  
\- Ты чего? – удивился Логан. – Вылезай.  
\- Не вылезу, - гнусаво пропищал Пьетро. – Мне стыдно. Ты слишком хороший… я тебя не заслуживаю.  
\- Не дури, вылезай, - улыбнулся Логан. – Или ты решил уморить себя моими подмышками?  
\- Нормальные у тебя подмышки, - ответил Пьетро и в подтверждение лизнул соленую кожу.  
Логан, который вообще щекотки не боялся, поежился и едва не поперхнулся дымом.

\- Если не вылезешь, я всем расскажу, что ты возжелал свадьбу в стиле восьмидесятых, - пригрозил он. – Знаешь, пышное белое платье с фатой, начес, огромный кремовый торт… Уитни Хьюстон на повторе.  
\- Папу бы хватил инфаркт, - рассмеялся Пьетро, отодвинувшись. – Не думаю, что он бы повел меня к алтарю.  
\- Инфаркт, говоришь? – задумался Логан. – Так может…  
Пьетро отобрал у него сигару и накрыл ладонью рот.  
\- Отстань от моего папы, Джимми, - попросил он и поцеловал Логана в кончик носа.  
\- Как скажешь, - миролюбиво ответил Логан.  
Пьетро соскочил с кровати, нашел пепельницу и положил туда сигару. Логан, повернувшись на бок, с удовольствием рассматривал его.

\- Нам еще не пора возвращаться? – спросил Пьетро.  
\- Еще полчаса у нас есть, - сказал Логан. – Даже чуть больше.  
Пьетро улыбнулся, продефилировал туда-сюда, красуясь перед Логаном. У того потемнели глаза, а в лице, обычно невозмутимом, появилось что-то хищное и голодное.  
\- Давай трахнемся? – попросил Пьетро, дрожа от этого взгляда, такого мужского, властного и тяжелого.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал Логан и подвинулся.  
Пьетро лег рядом, вытянувшись вдоль Логана, блаженно зажмурился, когда тот принялся целовать его в шею и плечо. Логан прижался позади, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, подхватил Пьетро под колено и больно укусил за плечо, отвлекая от боли проникновения. Пьетро ахнул.

Логан, наверное, забыл о том, что у них не так-то и много времени, но и Пьетро вспоминал об этом только мельком, и сразу же забывал, плавясь от жара Логана и медленного, дразнящего темпа, который тот взял. Логан часто останавливался, целовал его плечо, посасывал мочку уха, словно Пьетро и так не скулил, не затыкаясь, на одной ноте, даже не надеясь на снисхождение. Логан откинул волосы Пьетро в сторону и терся кончиком носа о его шею; он был таким нежным, таким щедрым на ласки, но Пьетро по опыту знал, что если попробует взяться за член, то Логан тут же сменит тактику, уткнет его лицом в постель и все равно не даст быстро кончить. Приходилось терпеть эту пытку, тягучую, сладкую, сводящую с ума.

Пьетро даже не заметил, как начал беззвучно плакать, откинувшись на Логана. Тот слизнул слезинку со щеки, еще раз укусил за шею, больно, до синяка, сжалился и шепнул:  
\- Кончай, Сильви. Хочу посмотреть.  
Пьетро застонал и торопливо схватился за член. Логан ласкал его, легко, почти невесомо касаясь, и только внизу, где их тела соединялись, вталкивался глубоко и плотно, растягивая на грани боли. Пьетро хрипло выдохнул, изливаясь в руку. Логан уперся лбом ему в затылок, громко выдохнул, поцеловав напоследок прямо в ямочку под линией роста волос.  
Пьетро лениво перевернулся к нему лицом, лег головой на плечо, рассеянно погладил руку, грудь, потрогал твердый маленький сосок.

\- Эй, не спи, - позвал Логан. – Вставай.  
\- Угу, - ответил Пьетро, даже не сдвинувшись с места.  
Логан поднялся и принес влажное, теплое полотенце, старательно обтер ноги и живот Пьетро, аккуратно промокнул между ног. Пьетро сыто жмурился. Логан отбросил полотенце, взял его за плечи и как следует встряхнул.  
\- Вставай, - повторил он. – Чарли умоляет, чтобы мы быстрее вернулись.  
\- Что там происходит? – вскинулся Пьетро, соскальзывая с кровати.  
\- Лора обыгрывает их в покер, - невозмутимо ответил Логан. – У Чарли закончилась наличка.  
Пьетро прыснул.

\- Ты научил ребенка играть в покер? – развеселился он. – Зачем?  
\- Не люблю шахматы, - пожал плечами Логан. – А других игр я не знаю.  
\- Как думаешь, если научить ее играть в хоккей, она не разнесет ворота противников к хренам собачьим? – задумался Пьетро.  
Логан посмотрел на него искоса.  
\- А ты умеешь играть в хоккей? – спросил он. – Что-то я такого не припомню.  
\- Так ты нас научишь, - пожал плечами Пьетро. – Из нас выйдет отличная команда!  
\- К твоему сведению, не каждый канадец играет в хоккей, - заметил Логан.  
\- Но ты же умеешь? – уточнил Пьетро.  
\- Умею, - согласился Логан. – Но это не потому, что я канадец, а пото…  
\- А Уэйд умеет? – перебил Пьетро.  
\- Умеет, - терпеливо ответил Логан. – Но это никак не связано с тем, что мы канадцы… просто так вышло.  
\- Как скажешь, Джимми, - легкомысленно ответил Пьетро.

Логан, догадавшись, что не убедил его, только вздохнул с безграничным терпением, поднял куртку и накинул Пьетро на плечи. Помог собрать волосы в хвост и позвенел ключами от тачки.  
\- Я своим ходом, - ответил Пьетро. – Не люблю машины. Давай купим байк, как раньше?  
\- Давай, - ответил Логан, потом поморщился, словно у него закололо в виске. – Да, Чарли, мы сейчас будем.


	9. Chapter 9

Эрик с силой захлопнул дверь спальни и прислонился к ней спиной. Чарльз, лежащий на кровати с ноутбуком на коленях, вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- А я тебе скажу, как будет! – зло проговорил Эрик. – Упрямый мелкий говнюк однажды разобьется насмерть и кого-то из нас точно посадят.  
Чарльз молчал.  
\- Я в тюрьму не вернусь, - проговорил Эрик, потихоньку остывая. – Тебя не посадят, значит, остается Хэнк… ну и ладно, Хэнка не жалко.

Чарльз усмехнулся, пару раз щелкнул по клавиатуре и захлопнул ноутбук, поманил Леншерра к себе. Тот подошел и сел на край кровати, устало ссутулив спину. Чарльз положил ладонь ему на загривок, провел по линии позвоночника.  
\- Завтра будет жаловаться тебе, - сказал Эрик. – Я здорово наорал на него.  
\- Пусть жалуется, - равнодушно сказал Чарльз. – Скотт вечно жалуется, я уже привык.  
Эрик повернулся к нему и усмехнулся:  
\- А я думал, ты, как обычно, начнешь причитать, скажешь, что я плохо влияю на молодежь.  
\- Нет, ты прав, - спокойно проговорил Чарльз. – Мотоцикл – опасная игрушка.  
Эрик несколько секунд почти растерянно смотрел на него.

\- Неужели ты хоть раз в жизни согласился со мной? – удивился он. – Я думал, что ты до самой старости будешь спорить по каждому поводу.  
\- Я спорю только тогда, когда считаю, что ты не прав, - ответил Чарльз.  
\- То есть – всегда, - закончил Эрик и рассмеялся.  
Чарльз не захотел ссориться, молча прижался к его спине лбом, потом принялся разминать напряженные плечи.  
\- У тебя голова болит, - отметил он. – Почему не говоришь?  
\- А толку? У меня от такой жизни волосы седеют, - огрызнулся Эрик. – Твои детки меня в могилу раньше срока загонят.  
Чарльз положил ладони на его короткие темно-рыжие волосы и принялся мягко, нежно, массировать голову. Только при нем, наедине, Эрик показывал усталость и слабость, при Чарли было не стыдно и как-то… спокойно.

\- Спасибо, - через несколько минут тишины пробормотал Эрик.  
\- Пожалуйста, - легко сказал Чарльз. – Тем более, что я не устранил источник головой боли… ты ее просто не чувствуешь.  
Эрик хмыкнул, отстранился и принялся расстегивать рубашку, несвежую и измятую после долгого дня. Чарльз с интересом наблюдал за ним.  
Эрик поймал его взгляд и замер на пару секунд. Чарльз улыбнулся – смущенно, почти застенчиво, но при этом донельзя развратно, только он так умел. Эрик снова сел на край кровати, подтянул Чарльза к себе и просунул ладони под его пижамную футболку.

Голубые глаза Чарльза мягко и радостно сияли, губы покраснели и припухли от возбуждения. Эрик легко поцеловал его в плечо, но Чарльз захихикал и попытался увернуться.  
\- Прости, это все твои чертовы усы, - пробормотал он, ежась. – Щекотно.  
Эрик в отместку легонько укусил Чарли за подбородок. Чарльз возбужденно выдохнул, выгнувшись от горячих ладоней, которые поднялись по его телу, от боков к груди.  
\- Эрик, - выдохнул он, поглаживая по щеке, заросшей рыжей щетиной.  
Под окнами взревел байк.

-… я его убью, - процедил Эрик.  
Он аккуратно ссадил Чарльза с колен на кровать и встал.  
\- Это не Скотт, - сказал Чарльз, прикоснувшись к виску. – Скотт у себя в комнате.  
\- А кто? – удивился Эрик.  
Чарльз нахмурился, закрыв глаза, но потом просиял улыбкой.  
\- Спустись, открой дверь, - попросил он.  
\- Кого это принесло ночью? – недовольно спросил Эрик, у которого обломался секс.  
\- Увидишь, - усмехнулся Чарльз. – Иди, пока весь дом не проснулся.

Эрик накинул рубашку и спустился вниз, открыл дверь и опешил, когда мимо него просочилась Лора Хоулетт, подросшая, загорелая и деловитая, с туго набитым рюкзачком за спиной.  
\- Привет, дедушка, - сказала она. – Я поживу у вас.  
\- Хорошо, - растерянно сказал Эрик. – Конечно.  
Он тут же спохватился.  
\- Что с Пьетро? – спросил он встревожено. – Как ты сюда попала? Где твой отец?  
\- Они уехали путешествовать, - терпеливо сказала Лора.  
Она опустила рюкзак на пол, порылась в переднем кармане и вытащила фотографию.

\- Пьетро велел отдать тебе, - сказала Лора. – А где я буду ночевать?  
\- Можешь на диване, - ответил Эрик. – А завтра найдем тебе комнату.  
Он взял фотографию. На развороте кривым, угловатым почерком Пьетро было написано «Пап, мы заберем Лору через месяц. Надеюсь, за это время она никого не прикончит. Развлекайтесь!». Эрик усмехнулся и повернул фотографию.

Логан, в неизменной клетчатой рубашке, сидел на байке, зажав в зубах сигару… но на Логана было неинтересно смотреть, он никогда не менялся. Лора, в джинсовом платьице на лямках, стояла на обочине, спиной к большому байку, глядела в камеру не по-детски серьезно и держала в руках маленький розовый шлем, расписанный цветочками. Зато Пьетро, в очках-авиаторах и черной футболке, широко улыбался, устроившись позади Логана, опираясь одной рукой позади, на сидение, а другой рукой обнимая Логана за живот.  
Пьетро буквально сиял – серебристые волосы, собранные в хвост, светились под лучами солнца, вокруг головы едва заметно мерцал ореол. Пьетро морщил нос в улыбке и выглядел таким беззаботным, молодым и счастливым, что у Эрика дрогнуло сердце. Он не любил Логана, но видеть Пьетро несчастным и потерянным, бесцельно прожигающим свою жизнь, было неприятно… видимо, для счастья и благополучия Пьетро все-таки требовался этот канадский дикарь.

\- И куда же это они умотали? – спросил Эрик, вздохнув.  
Лора прекратила взбивать подушки, плюхнулась на диван и скинула ботинки.  
\- В путешествие за солнцем, - сказала она серьезно, повторяя чьи-то слова. – Туда, где дорога не кончается, и есть ром и Куба.


End file.
